


silver-colored thread

by vianna_orchidia



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Cruhteo is a total jerk here, Domestic Violence, Everyone is gay for Slaine, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianna_orchidia/pseuds/vianna_orchidia
Summary: Inilah kisah dari garis waktu yang jauh. Tentang seorang pemuda, menara, dan kucing. Mungkin tambahkan sedikit sihir di dalamnya sebagai bumbu!Di mana Slaine adalah pemuda yang ditawan di sebuah menara. Suatu hari dia menemukan seekor kucing yang terluka dan memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Siapa sangka kucing itu menjadi awal mula bab baru dalam hidupnya...#BlackWhiteOrangeBat





	

**Author's Note:**

> or: a totally self-indulged story of crossdressing!Slaine. Saya lagi tergila-gila sama orang yang bisa bikin kita bilang 'I don't care about their gender cos they look good and that's all that matters'. (I hereby blame Nakahara Chuuya for this) Hampir semua isi fanfiksi ini didasarkan oleh pemikiran itu, jadi bisa dibilang mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan soal jenis kelamin Slaine. Buat yang tidak kuat dengan konsep ini, mohon maaf!
> 
> Maafkan fanfiksi ini yang penuh dengan kekurangan. Harap jangan ekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Selamat membaca!

**_hitam - perlindungan_** // _**putih - keamanan**_

* * *

 

 

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di dalam menara jauh di pinggiran sebuah kerajaan makmur, hiduplah seorang pemuda. Dengan kulit seputih lilin, helai rambut sepucat perak, dan bola mata sehijau laut lepas, siapapun yang melayangkan pandangan padanya pasti jatuh hati. Lelaki maupun perempuan, tak ada yang luput. Gaun lusuh berwarna biru yang menjadi pakaiannya sehari-hari tidak menyurutkan daya tariknya sama sekali, dan rambut keperakan sepanjang punggung menjadi objek kecemburuan sekaligus ketakjuban.

 

Keindahan yang memikat semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Apakah merupakan anugerah atau kutukan?

 

Dia tidak peduli. Sepanjang hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk, titik.

 

Slaine memandang hamparan pohon yang mengelilingi menara dengan sorot mata bosan dari tempatnya bertengger di jendela. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat sosok penjaga berseragam lengkap yang bertugas melindungi menara tengah berjaga, beberapa melakukan patroli. (Lucu sekali. Mengawasinya agar tidak kabur, maksudmu.) Selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu mengamati gerak-gerik tiap penjaga—mengukir rute patroli penjaga A yang sudah dia kenali di luar kepala, menghitung detik yang berlalu tiap penjaga B menggaruk kepala, menerka isi percakapan antara penjaga C dan D. Gerakan-gerakan kecil seperti itulah satu-satunya hiburan harian bagi Slaine yang hanya bisa meninggalkan kamarnya satu kali sebulan.

 

Sebetulnya, selain memperhatikan pemandangan yang terhampar di luar jendela, masih ada satu bentuk hiburan lain: membaca buku. Berkat kegigihannya meminta buku pada pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan siang dan malam—biarpun tingkahnya itu membuat Tuan Besar Cruhteo murka ketika pelayan tersebut melapor—akhirnya sang pelayan rutin menyelipkan sejilid buku tua ke nampan makanannya tiap minggu. Nampan itu hanya diberikan melalui lubang khusus di pintu kayu besar yang membatasi kamarnya sehingga dia tidak pernah bertemu muka dengan si pelayan, tapi setiap kali Slaine melihat buku lain datang, dia tidak pernah lupa membisikkan _terima kasih_ sedikit lebih tulus daripada biasanya.

 

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu bergulir sejak saat itu. Kini di dalam kamar Slaine telah terbentuk tumpukan-tumpukan buku tua. Kebanyakan buku membosankan seperti tentang jenis-jenis mawar atau kenapa langit itu biru, tapi baginya buku-buku itu sangat berharga. Dia memperlakukan mereka layaknya pintu menuju dunia lain, dunia yang mengajaknya berpetualang jauh dari menara yang memerangkapnya ini.

 

Dia sudah membuang mimpi untuk benar-benar keluar dari penjaranya setelah usahanya melarikan diri yang terakhir berujung pada rantai panjang melingkar di dua mata kakinya.

 

* * *

 

Hari ini cuaca cerah. Musim semi baru saja berlalu dan hawa panas masih belum seratus persen menyelimuti daerah yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan ini. Langit biru tampak lebih dekat dari biasanya, dan itu membuat Slaine tersenyum tipis. Meskipun sinar mentari cukup menyengat di ubun-ubun, pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak diam saja di balik bayangan pohon seperti dua penjaga yang mengawasinya dengan mata elang. Ini adalah masa kebebasannya, di mana rantai yang memberatkan langkahnya kini terpancang di dinding luar menara, bukan dinding dalam kamarnya. Slaine menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan ujung roknya.

 

Namun ketenangan yang dirasakan Slaine buyar sekejap oleh suara gemerisik. Awalnya Slaine menganggap itu hanya burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang dekat dengannya, tapi suara gemerisik itu terus-menerus muncul, makin lama makin mendesak, dan itu membuat sang pemuda penasaran. Dia mendongak mencari sumber suara.

 

Itu dia. Di pohon di sebelah kirinya. Slaine memicingkan mata berusaha melihat menembus daun-daun tebal, cukup yakin bahwa yang menyebabkan suara itu bukan sekedar burung, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sepasang bola mata warna merah anggur menatap lekat ke arahnya.

 

_...eh?_

 

Sementara Slaine masih membatu saking terkejutnya, mata merah itu lenyap sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba segumpal bola bulu terjun bebas dari dahan yang sama, dan mendarat di tanah dengan suara meong melengking.

 

Refleks, Slaine berlari mendekat. Dengan panik dia berlutut di sisi seekor kucing berwarna cokelat gelap dan hati-hati mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuan. Di sepasang kaki depannya terdapat sisa-sisa sarang laba-laba—mungkin itu yang membuat kucing ini bergerak terus di atas pohon tadi? Kucing itu menggeram pelan tapi tidak memberontak. Kepalanya tergeletak pasrah di atas paha Slaine, dengan mata tertutup. Saat itu barulah sang pemuda pirang menyadari kucing itu terluka, darah mengering di sisi tubuhnya. Darah kering itu membaur dengan warna bulunya yang gelap, membuat Slaine tidak langsung melihatnya.

 

“Hei!” Segera Slaine berteriak pada dua penjaga yang dia tahu masih menonton dari jauh. “Kucing ini terluka! Bawakan aku kotak pertolongan pertama!”

 

Kedua penjaga itu awalnya tidak menjawab. Hampir habis kesabaran Slaine ketika akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara, tepat dari balik punggung Slaine. “Kami tidak berkewajiban menolong kucing liar.”

 

Sejak kapan penjaga itu berada di belakangnya? Slaine menelan ludah susah payah—dia terlalu fokus pada denyut jantung di ujung-ujung jemarinya, sibuk memastikan kucing itu masih hidup, hingga tidak awas akan sekelilingnya. Sialan. Tidak seharusnya dia menurunkan pertahanan hanya karena ada kasus penuh urgensi di telapak tangannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan penjaga itu lakukan dari balik punggungnya?

 

“Kalau begitu bawa aku kembali ke kamar,” desisnya dari balik gigi yang dikertakkan keras. _Di sana ada obat-obatan lengkap,_ tambahnya dalam hati. Dia masih tidak memutar tubuh. Menolak untuk bertukar kata sambil bertatap muka karena ekspresi wajahnya belum sepenuhnya kembali ke topeng natural.

 

“Kau tidak boleh membawa kucing itu ke dalam kamarmu.”

 

Slaine bisa menangkap bayang-bayang tawa mengejek di dalam kalimat para penjaga itu, dan hal itu membuat darahnya menggelegak. Para penjaga di sini begitu senang mengolok-olok Slaine, sang tahanan yang tak berdaya, sebagai pelipur lara karena tidak ada yang menarik di tempat yang terpencil begini. Tentu, awalnya mereka lebih senang memelototi sosoknya, menelanjangi tubuh moleknya menggunakan pandangan menjijikkan, tapi keindahan macam apapun akan kehilangan sinarnya setelah waktu berlalu. Para penjaga itu pun bosan. Hobi baru mereka adalah mengoloknya seakan posisi mereka lebih tinggi.

 

Meskipun, bosan bukan berarti mereka tidak berhenti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk meraba tubuhnya.

 

Benar-benar. Slaine sudah muak dengan perlakuan orang-orang di tempat ini—kecuali mungkin pelayan yang membawakan buku itu, meskipun berkat laporan pelayan itu, Slaine harus menerima minimal sepuluh cambukan dari Tuan Besar Cruhteo. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri: bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup di sini hingga sepuluh tahun? Kadang dia berpendapat harusnya para penjaga menembaknya mati saja di usaha melarikan dirinya yang terakhir itu.

 

Suara dengkuran pelan diiringi dengan getaran di buku-buku jarinya membuat Slaine tersadar. Kucing dalam pangkuannya telah membuka mata lagi, dan ia mengarahkan sepasang iris merah itu tepat pada wajah Slaine. Kucing itu seolah-olah memang menatap tajam ke dalam matanya, entah berusaha menyampaikan apa. Sikap kucing itu sedikit aneh, tapi alih-alih seram, malah kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh sang pemuda.

 

Mata merah itu bukan musuh, bisik instingnya. Dan betapa hal itu membuatnya tenang. Akhirnya seorang teman di tengah sarang musuh.

 

Dengan tekad terbaharui, Slaine mendongak, sorot mata birunya menantang si penjaga. “Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang juga, dan aku akan membawa kucing ini.” Seringai gelap menghias wajahnya sekilas. “Toh kalau Tuan Besar Cruhteo tahu, kalian bisa membalasku setelahnya, kan?”

 

Cara bicaranya yang terkesan membelot itu memicu amarah kedua penjaga. Muka mereka merah padam. Dengan kasar salah satu dari mereka menarik rambut panjang Slaine hingga dia berdiri dengan suara mengaduh pelan.

 

“Terserah! Kami tidak tanggung kalau Tuan Besar Cruhteo menghabisimu tanpa ampun!”

 

“Kalau sampai kami kena hukuman juga, siap-siap saja kau!”

 

Slaine tertawa dalam hati sembari menonton kedua lelaki kekar itu menarik ujung rantai yang terpancang di dinding hingga lepas. Begitu mudah membuat mereka gusar. Begitu mudah memprediksi bagaimana mereka akan mendorong-dorong bahu maupun punggungnya ketika menggiringnya kembali ke menara. Tidak mengapa. Perlakuan kasar maupun tidak senonoh akan dia terima dengan senang hati kali ini. Asalkan dia bisa mengobati kucing ini...

 

Sesampainya mereka di dalam kamar, Slaine diam saja dan membiarkan kedua penjaga itu mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gumpalan bulu yang hangat menembus kulit dadanya sementara suara rantai dipasang di dinding menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Masih tidak ada kata yang keluar bahkan ketika kedua penjaga itu meludah ke arahnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan suara berdebam. Barulah ketika dia aman dalam kesunyian kamarnya, Slaine membuka mulut.

 

“Hei, kawan, kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil peralatan medisku...” Pemuda itu meletakkan si kucing di atas tempat tidurnya, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau sprei putihnya mungkin akan ternoda darah atau tanah, lalu segera menuju lemari reyot di sudut kamar. Dia menarik kotak pertolongan pertama yang begitu familier dari dalamnya. Alkohol, perban, cairan iodin—semua sudah Slaine kenal di luar kepala. Sudah terlalu sering dia harus mengurusi luka-lukanya sendiri.

 

Setelah kembali ke tempat tidur, pertama-tama Slaine membersihkan luka di tubuh kucing itu, yang mana ternyata cukup sulit karena bulunya tebal dan berwarna gelap. Tangannya bergerak lembut namun cekatan ketika mengaplikasikan antiseptik dan membebat luka si kucing. Yang membuatnya lega adalah kucing itu sama sekali tidak memberontak, bahkan ketika tubuhnya jelas menegang kesakitan, kucing itu hanya menggeram pelan sebelum merilekskan ototnya lagi. Kucing aneh.

 

“Nah, sudah selesai.” Slaine memasukkan rol perban terakhir ke dalam kotak medis sebelum menutupnya. Kucing cokelat itu kini berbaring manja di atas pangkuannya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak senang mengikuti gerakan jemari Slaine di balik telinganya. “Lukamu cukup banyak, tapi tidak dalam. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan, memangnya? Berkelahi dengan kucing lain?”

 

Kucing itu mengeong pelan.

 

“Hmph. Jangan bilang kalian berebut kucing betina,” Slaine terkekeh dengan gurauannya sendiri, meskipun hewan di pangkuannya diam saja. “Ngomong-ngomong, kamu pakai kalung. Berarti kamu peliharaan seseorang?” pemuda itu meraba tali berwarna jingga terang yang melilit leher si kucing. Tidak ada bandul atau ukiran nama di kalung itu, jadi Slaine tidak tahu nama kucing satu itu. Tidak pula tahu siapa kira-kira pemiliknya. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu pasti apakah ada kediaman keluarga lain di dekat menara ini, tapi dia cukup yakin kalau tempat ini hanya dikelilingi hutan.

 

“Apa berarti kamu datang dari jauh, Orange?”

 

Tiba-tiba kucing itu mengibaskan ekornya seperti orang tidak sabar, memukul-mukul ringan tangan Slaine. “Apa? Kamu tidak suka kupanggil Orange?” Ekornya bergerak lagi. “Aku tidak tahu namamu, oke? Jadi kamu akan tetap kupanggil Orange, suka tidak suka,” Slaine tertawa lagi.

 

Untuk sesaat, kucing itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang mirip seseorang sedang memutar bola mata. Slaine tertegun. Kenapa seolah-olah kucing ini memang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya? Dia tahu bahwa kucing peliharaan bisa memiliki hubungan dengan pemiliknya hingga taraf tertentu, tapi dia bukan pemiliknya dan mereka baru bertemu setengah jam yang lalu! Apakah kucing ini memang sangat dekat dengan manusia?

 

Momen tersihir itu sirna ketika si kucing mendengkur lagi, kepala ditaruh di atas dua kaki depan.

 

Slaine kembali mengusap-usap kepala kucing itu. “Dasar kucing aneh.”

 

* * *

 

Kucing cokelat yang dipungut Slaine terbukti lebih aneh daripada kesan pertama pemuda itu.

 

Selama beberapa hari, lebih dari seminggu lebih tepatnya, Slaine memang mengawasinya agar tidak keluar dari kamar. Tiap hari perban dia ganti, makanan pun berbagi. Dia berusaha semampunya untuk memastikan luka di tubuh si kucing segera sembuh. Untungnya merawat kucing itu tidak sulit karena dia tidak pernah rewel, hampir sama seperti saat Slaine pertama kali mengobati lukanya. Kucing itu lebih suka duduk manis di samping Slaine sepanjang hari, kadang mengendus dan bermain-main dengan tumpukan buku tapi tidak pernah merusaknya.

 

Yang membuatnya aneh adalah, Orange seperti bisa memahami setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Slaine, entah itu gumaman pada diri sendiri maupun ketika dia memang mengajak kucing itu mengobrol. Kucing itu selalu memfokuskan bola mata merahnya pada wajah Slaine. Dia tahu kapan harus mengeong menjawab pertanyaan Slaine, atau kapan harus mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke sisi tubuh Slaine untuk menenangkannya.

 

Orange memang kucing aneh, tapi Slaine senang dia akhirnya memiliki teman. Ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol, makan bersama, membaca buku bersama, tidur bersama. Kehangatan tulus yang ditawarkan oleh makhluk hidup lain di sisinya bagaikan candu. Harinya tidak lagi lengkap jika belum memeluk erat kucing itu barang lima menit.

 

Meskipun begitu, hari demi hari berlalu, dan seiring luka di tubuh Orange yang perlahan menghilang, Slaine memaksa dirinya untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi perpisahan. Sejak awal dia hanya berniat merawat kucing itu hingga lukanya sembuh saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dia sadar akan kondisinya. Tidak mungkin dia terus memelihara Orange. Pertama, kucing itu milik orang lain. Kedua, siapa yang tahu kapan Tuan Besar Cruhteo akan datang membanting pintu dan melempar Orange keluar jendela?

 

Dengan kesadaran inilah Slaine tersenyum pahit ketika suatu hari tangannya membuka perban si kucing dan hanya menemukan kulit mulus tanpa bekas luka di baliknya. Dia hampir memanjatkan doa agar waktu bisa diputar kembali. Dia ingin kembali ke hari pertama mereka bertemu, lalu sekali lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Orange. Dia ingin membuang batas waktu kebersamaan mereka jauh-jauh.

 

Menyadari bahwa sang manusia terdiam cukup lama dengan perban masih di dalam genggaman, Orange mengeong bertanya. Tampaknya dia mampu menangkap pula sorot kesedihan di iris hijau laut Slaine, sehingga dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di pangkuan Slaine dan menumpukan kedua kaki depannya di tangan si pemuda. Kepalanya mendongak. Lagi-lagi, kucing itu menatap dalam-dalam dua bola mata Slaine. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali kucing itu melakukannya—bagaikan menyuarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam bahasa kucing.

 

Dan karena Orange sudah sering melakukannya, Slaine kurang lebih sudah bisa menangkap maksudnya. Kucing itu tengah mencemaskan kondisi Slaine yang tidak bersemangat. Mungkin dia juga sedang memberikan kata-kata menghibur. Senyum Slaine melebar beberapa mili. “Anak manis...,” bisiknya lembut seraya menggaruk dagu Orange.

 

“Lukamu sudah sembuh... Waktunya kamu pulang, oke?”

 

“Meooong.”

 

“Aku bukan pemilikmu... Lagipula aku tidak seharusnya memungut hewan apapun. Jadi kamu tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi.” Slaine membenahi perban bekas Orange dan memasukkannya dengan rapi ke satu kantong plastik. “Pemilikmu juga pasti khawatir, kamu tahu?” Pemuda itu kemudian menggendong Orange dan membawanya menuju pintu kayu tua yang terkunci rapat. Di bagian bawahnya ada celah khusus yang bisa dibuka-tutup, dipakai untuk mengirimkan dan mengembalikan nampan makanan sehari-hari. Slaine membuka penutupnya hati-hati.

 

“Lihat, kamu bisa pergi lewat sini,” ujar Slaine, meletakkan Orange di depan celah tersebut. “Terima kasih sudah menemaniku belakangan ini, Orange. Aku... aku pasti akan merindukanmu.”

 

Sungguh berat mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti ini. Dia belum mau berpisah... Dia _tidak_ mau berpisah dengan Orange. Tapi apalah daya, dia tidak boleh egois. Apalagi ada kemungkinan Orange akan terluka kalau bertemu dengan Tuan Besar Cruhteo. Slaine menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah ruah di depan kucing cokelat yang hanya memandanginya tajam.

 

“Cepat pergi, sana.”

 

Orange bergeming. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di keempat kaki, ekor berkibas-kibas. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia mendengarkan perintah Slaine.

 

Sang pemuda pirang mengernyitkan dahi. Apakah dia kurang jelas dalam memberikan instruksi? Orange adalah kucing yang pintar, yang bisa mengobrol dengannya tanpa masalah, tapi kenapa sekarang dia seolah-olah tidak menangkap isi kalimat Slaine?

 

“Orange, pergi!” ujarnya dengan penekanan lebih kuat pada kata 'pergi'.

 

Tapi kucing itu justru menggeleng. Slaine sampai hampir tersedak melihatnya. Kucing macam apa yang bisa menggeleng seperti itu? Tidak mungkin. Pasti dia hanya berdelusi. Atau itu hanya kebetulan! Ya, pasti begitu. Sepintar-pintarnya Orange, yang seakan bisa mengerti bahasa manusia, tidak mungkin dia bisa memberikan jawaban berupa gestur yang tegas dan jelas layaknya manusia biasa.

 

Slaine mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan membentuk gerakan mengusir dengan kedua tangannya. “Kubilang pergi, Orange!”

 

Lagi-lagi diam. Justru Slaine merasa sepasang bola mata merah anggur itu sedang menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya. Seperti anak kecil yang melawan orangtuanya dengan aksi kunci mulut. Tingkah Orange ini membuat Slaine makin lama makin sebal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun selama ini Orange tidak nakal, sebaliknya dia juga sering mengabaikan perintah-perintah kecil darinya. Tapi kucing memang senang beraktivitas dengan _pace_ -nya sendiri, bukan? Makanya Slaine tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya kali ini saja, satu kali ini saja Slaine mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi kucing pendiam ini.

 

“Kalau tidak mau pergi sendiri...” gumam Slaine, tangannya mulai menjamah tubuh si kucing. Auranya yang tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya membuat kucing cokelat itu tampak waspada, namun tidak menolak ketika diangkat ke udara. Sayangnya, itu keputusan yang salah... karena Slaine kemudian membawa tubuh kurus kucing itu melewati celah dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari pintu. “Biar kubantu kamu pergi!”

 

Dengan suara meongan melengking, Orange tergelincir di lantai batu. Ketika Orange berhasil mengerem laju tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah kamar pemuda pirang itu, celah di pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Tinggal hawa dingin yang tersisa.

 

* * *

 

Slaine sedang membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal ketika terdengar suara kucing dari arah jendela. Setengah tidak percaya dia mengangkat kepala, dan benar saja, kucing cokelat dengan kalung jingga terang sedang duduk tegak di kusen jendela. Sekali lagi kucing itu mengeong—Slaine bersumpah dia bisa melihat kilat marah di mata merahnya. Ah, tidak. Sikap seluruh tubuh Orange menunjukkan kemarahannya. Entah kenapa Slaine bergidik. Ternyata kucing itu bisa juga tampak mengancam, biarpun badannya kecil begitu.

 

Perlahan, Slaine mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. “...kamu pasti marah karena kuusir begitu,” ujarnya.

 

“Mrrow...”

 

Sial. Kenapa rasanya sekarang dialah anak yang sedang dimarahi orangtuanya? Slaine menghela napas. “Maaf...”

 

Orange mengibaskan ekor.

 

“Sudah kubilang kan? Sebetulnya aku tidak boleh memelihara binatang. Sekarang memang belum ada yang mencoba mengusirmu dari sini, terutama karena tidak ada yang mau repot-repot naik sampai ke sini, tapi begitu Tuan Besar Cruhteo datang...,” suaranya menciut. Gelombang ketakutan menyembur sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya tiba-tiba kedinginan, dan dia menarik lututnya ke depan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. “Aku tidak masalah bila ditendang atau dihajar, tapi kamu... Kalau kamu, beda cerita. Aku tidak mau kamu terluka lagi hanya karena berada di sini.”

 

Sunyi sejenak. Slaine tenggelam dalam benaknya yang memunculkan imaji-imaji pengalaman masa lalu, momen-momen ketika Tuan Besar Cruhteo menghujamkan sabetan demi sabetan tongkat kesayangannya. Ketika pertama kali dimasukkan ke dalam menara ini, tak lama setelah ibunya meninggal dunia, Slaine banyak menentang. Tidak lelah mencoba menggedor pintu untuk kabur. Tidak bosan merobek gaun perempuan yang diberikan padanya. Tidak berhenti mengatai balik orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya itu.

 

Tapi sebaliknya, Cruhteo pun tidak lelah memberikan hukuman pada Slaine. Terus-menerus mengingatkan pemuda kurus itu akan posisinya yang tidak diinginkan: sebagai seorang anak hasil kesalahan sesaat Cruhteo dengan seorang pelayan, Slaine dibiarkan hidup dan dibawa masuk ke kediaman Cruhteo saja sudah beruntung. Demikian kalimat tajam yang selalu diucapkan Cruhteo padanya, yang lama-lama terpatri di dalam batin Slaine, membuatnya menyerah kalah.

 

Semenjak Slaine mulai patuh, Cruhteo jarang menampakkan diri di menara lagi. Slaine tahu orang itu memiliki jabatan tinggi di kerajaan, menyandang gelar Ksatria Orbit atau semacamnya, dan dia lebih sering berada di kediaman utama dekat ibukota daripada di menara terpencil ini. Hanya sewaktu-waktu orang itu datang, biasanya jika ada laporan tentang tingkah Slaine yang membangkang atau jika orang itu sedang ingin melampiaskan stres—pokoknya Cruhteo datang untuk menghajarnya.

 

Cruhteo adalah orang bertangan baja. Karena itulah Slaine tidak ingin membiarkan Orange berada dalam bahaya, walaupun jauh dalam hatinya dia tidak rela berpisah dengan kawan barunya.

 

“Meong.”

 

Tanpa disadari Slaine, si kucing sudah berada tepat di sisinya. Ekspresinya sudah tidak semarah tadi. Seperti biasa, kucing itu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada Slaine, gestur yang ditangkap pemuda itu sebagai bentuk penghiburan.

 

Slaine mengelus kucing itu di belakang telinga, tempat kesukaannya untuk disentuh. “Kamu masih mau di sini?”

 

Suara dengkuran.

 

“Biar kuusir seperti apapun, kamu tidak akan pergi, ya?”

 

Orange memanjat naik ke pangkuan Slaine.

 

Kehangatan membuncah dalam dada sang pemuda. Terbit senyuman lebar di bibirnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebulir cairan bening dari kelopak matanya. Tidak perlulah dia mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, karena memang tiada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Hanya pelukan erat yang mampu dia berikan kepada Orange, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dengan si kucing masih berada di bawah kungkungan lengan kurusnya.

 

* * *

 

Pukul dua belas malam tepat.

 

Sinar pucat berpendar sesaat dari dalam kamar di puncak menara. Slaine yang tertidur pulas sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh sinar itu, tidak pula menyadari kucing dalam pelukannya kini berganti dengan sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dan mata merah, persis seperti warna bulu dan mata Orange.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu diam di tempat, hanya matanya yang bergeser sedikit untuk meneliti wajah pulas Slaine. Masih tersisa senyum di sudut bibirnya, beda sekali dengan Slaine di malam pertama Orange menginap di situ. Entah mengapa melihat senyum itu membuat sang pemuda ikut senang. Dengan gerakan ringan dia menyibakkan rambut panjang keperakan milik Slaine yang jatuh menutupi pipi.

 

Setelah itu, pemuda itu beringsut keluar dari kurungan lengan Slaine tanpa membangunkannya. Cukup mudah, karena setelah beberapa hari ini menghabiskan malam mengamatinya, pemuda itu tahu Slaine tipe orang yang tidurnya lelap dan tidak akan bangun hanya karena guncangan sekecil ini. Ketika dia sudah berhasil turun dari tempat tidur, dia memperhatikan posisi tidur Slaine yang meringkuk bagai janin dalam kandungan. Ah, mereka jatuh tertidur tanpa menutup jendela, pantas saja Slaine kedinginan. Pemuda bermata merah itu menarik selimut menutupi Slaine sampai leher, lalu beranjak untuk menutup daun jendela.

 

Ya, begini lebih baik.

 

Selanjutnya pemuda itu menghampiri tumpukan buku tua milik Slaine, mengambil satu yang belum dia baca, dan menyibak halaman pertama dalam diam. Demikian seterusnya hingga ufuk timur mulai berwarna keunguan. Waktunya telah habis. Pemuda itu mengembalikan buku-buku yang dibacanya ke tumpukan semula, memastikan tidak ada yang berbeda satu inchi pun dari sebelumnya, baru kemudian dia naik ke atas tempat tidur lagi. Sinar yang sama kembali berpendar, dan kucing berbulu cokelat kembali mengisi tempatnya.

 

Kucing itu menutup mata.

 

* * *

 

Saat Slaine perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidur lelapnya, dia merasa nyaman. Hangat dan nyaman. Bagai terlindungi di dalam pelukan seseorang. Seakan-akan jika dia membuka mata, dia akan menemukan wajah seseorang yang penuh kasih dan siap menyambutnya dengan 'selamat pagi'.

 

Pemuda itu membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya terbungkus dalam selimut. Pantas rasanya hangat, batinnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala karena memiliki imajinasi yang terlampau liar. Di sini toh hanya ada dia dan Orange. Slaine melempar senyum pada kucing itu, yang seperti biasa diam mengamati, seraya bangkit duduk.

 

Tapi tunggu. Dia tidak ingat membuka selimut tadi malam. Lebih tepatnya, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana dia pergi tidur. Rasanya dia tidak bersiap-siap untuk tidur seperti biasanya...

 

Oh. Kemarin dia memang jatuh tertidur begitu saja, setelah menyambut Orange kembali. Tidak mungkin dia sempat menarik selimut. Ataukah semalam dia tanpa sadar melakukannya dalam tidur? Karena kedinginan, mungkin? Pandangannya beralih ke jendela, dan dia terperanjat menemukannya tertutup rapi. Lalu siapa yang menutup jendela? Dia cukup yakin kemarin tidak beranjak menuju jendela sama sekali setelah kucing itu datang.

 

Apakah benar ada seseorang di sini semalam?

 

Slaine tercenung.

 

* * *

 

Ketika hari berikutnya gema sol sepatu kulit beradu dengan lantai batu merambat hingga ke kamar Slaine, pemuda itu langsung berusaha menyembunyikan Orange ke dalam lemari. Itu adalah suara langkah yang sudah dikenalnya sejak sepuluh tahun silam dijebloskan ke menara ini. Suara langkah yang telah dia asosiasikan dengan sabetan cambuk, tendangan, serta kata-kata menusuk. Slaine tahu Tuan Besar Cruhteo akhirnya datang untuk memberinya pelajaran karena telah bertindak seenaknya sendiri.

 

Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Orange tidak mau menurut. Kucing itu berkali-kali menepis tangan Slaine, berkilah menjauh tiap kali pemuda itu berusaha menjangkaunya. Ketika akhirnya Slaine berhasil memeluknya, Orange malah meronta-ronta hebat, membuat Slaine kewalahan. Sementara suara derap kaki itu semakin mendekat, kucing itu masih belum juga mau masuk ke tempat persembunyian. Tiap detik yang berlalu menambah rasa panik di ulu hati Slaine. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Tuan Besar Cruhteo sampai menyentuh satu helai saja bulu Orange. Dia tidak tahu apa dia akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila hal itu sampai terjadi.

 

Tiga, dua, satu. Suara langkah berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sementara gembok dibuka, dan Slaine hanya bisa pasrah menyembunyikan Orange seadanya di balik punggung. Ketika daun pintu akhirnya mengayun terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang keemasan, Slaine berusaha untuk tidak menciut di bawah tatapan murka lelaki itu.

 

“Slaine Troyard,” desis Cruhteo, nama itu membuat Slaine sontak berjengit. Sampai sekarang Cruhteo selalu menyebut Slaine dengan nama keluarga ibunya, suatu bentuk penolakan blak-blakan atas status pemuda itu.

 

“Tuan...”

 

“Kudengar kau membuat ulah lagi.” Cruhteo memicingkan mata ke arah Slaine yang duduk berlutut di lantai, kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik tubuh. “Keluarkan kucing itu.”

 

Slaine memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan bertatap mata langsung dengan sang bangsawan. “Jika saya keluarkan, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?”

 

“Tentu saja akan kubuang,” dengus Cruhteo, seakan pertanyaan Slaine adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang hanya membuang waktunya saja.

 

“Kalau begitu, saya tidak mau.”

 

Detik itu, temperatur di dalam ruangan jatuh bebas. Kilat di mata Cruhteo terbarui, makin tajam dan makin berbahaya. “Seperti biasa mulutmu kurang ajar,” desisnya. Dengan tongkat kesayangan tergenggam erat, dia menghampiri Slaine yang sedikit beringsut mundur. “Kukira kau sudah lebih pintar untuk tahu kapan harus tutup mulut, anak haram.”

 

Hebatnya, Slaine tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat pukulan pertama mengenai bahunya. Begitu pula dengan pukulan kedua, ketiga, keempat... Barulah saat ujung sepatu Cruhteo mendarat di wajahnya dengan tekanan yang mampu membuatnya terjengkang, erangan pelan terselip dari balik bibirnya. Rasa metalik mulai menguar di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya pasti tergigit karena serangan barusan.

 

Yang tidak Slaine sadari adalah pegangannya pada Orange lepas saat terjengkang itu. Dia baru menyadari tangannya kosong ketika melihat kucing cokelat itu berdiri tegak di antara tubuhnya dan Cruhteo, kepalanya terangkat tinggi seolah menantang. Slaine membelalakkan mata. Rasa panik menguasai tubuhnya dan justru membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Bahkan tidak ketika jelas-jelas Cruhteo mengangkat kaki untuk menendang kucing malang itu, dilanjutkan dengan serentetan sabetan tongkatnya. Hanya suara dengkingan kesakitan dari Orange yang mampu membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

 

“Orange!”

 

Cruhteo mendengus melihat Slaine merangkak cepat dan memeluk kucing itu erat-erat di dekapan. “Kau bahkan sudah punya nama panggilan untuknya?” tanyanya, melayangkan satu lagi tendangan ke pinggang Slaine. Pemuda itu tersungkur, posisi tubuhnya membuat kucing yang dia peluk erat di dada jadi tersembunyi. Dia bertahan di posisi defensif itu. Sementara itu, kemurkaan Cruhteo menginjak level baru melihat pose Slaine yang menunjukkan pemberontakan. “Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja memelihara kucing. Mulai besar kepala kau rupanya!” Bertubi-tubi, lelaki itu menyerang punggung Slaine dengan tongkatnya. Slaine mulai merintih kesakitan, tapi dia tetap berkeras menyembunyikan Orange di dalam pelukan, menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng. Pemuda itu tidak berani bergerak sedikit saja, tidak mau membentuk celah bagi Cruhteo untuk meraih Orange.

 

“Tch, minggir kau!” bentak Cruhteo. Akhirnya dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkeram bahu Slaine dan mendorongnya hingga terpelanting. Dalam sekian detik yang diperlukan pemuda itu untuk mengatasi rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi duduk, Cruhteo telah berhasil menyambar si kucing cokelat dan membawanya ke dekat jendela. Sekali lagi Slaine merasakan darahnya membeku. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cruhteo.

 

“Ja-... jangan... kumohon...” bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Permohonannya hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan tajam yang tak mengenal ampun.

 

Lalu Cruhteo melemparkan Orange kuat-kuat keluar jendela.

 

“ORANGE!” teriakan Slaine menggema. Pemuda itu segera berlari, mengabaikan luka-luka yang menjerit di punggungnya, demi menyelamatkan kawannya.

 

Namun apalah daya; ketika Slaine tiba di ambang jendela, bulu cokelat kucing itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ke arah mana Cruhteo membuangnya tadi. Dia tidak tahu apakah mungkin kucing itu berhasil mendarat di suatu tempat menggunakan kelincahannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Orange masih bisa bergerak setelah dipukuli seperti itu. Keputusasaan mulai merambat naik, mulai dari ujung-ujung jarinya, perlahan hingga ke ubun-ubun—dan Slaine hanya bisa merosot ke lantai karena kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang.

 

Di balik punggungnya, Cruhteo menepuk-nepuk tangannya di kain celana seakan membersihkan kotoran laknat yang menempel setelah memegang seekor kucing. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tahu bahwa sang pemuda pirang terlalu syok untuk sadar bahwa dia sedang diajak bicara, dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan daun pintu berdebum keras.

 

* * *

 

Slaine masih berada di tempatnya jatuh terduduk di bawah jendela hingga keesokan harinya. Matanya pedas dan bengkak setelah semalaman dipakai menangis, sampai-sampai dia tertidur kelelahan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, terutama bagian punggung, tapi kekosongan dalam hatinya membuatnya tidak peduli. Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan berganti pakaian hanya karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Setelah itu dia melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidur, mata nyalang memandang langit-langit.

 

“Apanya yang tidak mau dia terluka lagi...? Bodoh. Harusnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi apapun...”

 

Tidak ibunya, tidak pula Orange...

 

* * *

 

Slaine sedang membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal ketika terdengar suara kucing dari arah jendela. Setengah tidak percaya dia mengangkat kepala, dan benar saja, kucing cokelat dengan kalung jingga terang sedang duduk tegak di kusen jendela. Sepasang mata merahnya berkata 'aku pulang'. Sekali lagi kucing itu mengeong—suaranya lembut bagai musik di gendang telinga Slaine. Tanpa bisa dicegah air mata merebak di pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Kali ini dia tidak menunggu Orange datang mendekatinya; dialah yang setengah berlari menyambut kucing itu.

 

Menyentuh bulu halus kucing itu bagaikan mimpi. Slaine tidak yakin ini nyata atau hanya bagian dari delusinya, tapi kemudian si kucing menjilat telapak tangannya—sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya—dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan pada Slaine bahwa dia tidak sedang mengkhayal. Slaine tersenyum sebelum meraih kucing itu.

 

“Jadi kamu berhasil mendarat ya? Anak pintar...” pujinya. Orange menjawab dengan dengkuran pelan. Tangan Slaine kemudian meraba sekujur tubuh kucing itu untuk mencari tahu kondisi lukanya. Yang mengejutkan, luka-luka itu tampak seperti sudah diobati dengan baik. Mungkin ada yang menemukan Orange dan merawatnya semalaman, batin Slaine. Dalam hati, dia mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada siapapun orang itu.

 

“Syukurlah... Kupikir kamu sudah... sudah...” suara Slaine tercekat oleh emosi. Kucing itu seakan paham, mengibaskan ekornya di sepanjang tangan Slaine sebagai bentuk penenang. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih atas gestur yang diberikan si kucing padanya. Tidak perlu lagi kata-kata tambahan di antara mereka.

 

Rasa lega yang menggantikan keputusasaan dalam tubuhnya membuat Slaine tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Rasanya benar-benar seperti habis berlari mengelilingi hutan sepuluh kali. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia juga baru ingat bahwa dia belum mengobati lukanya, tapi kelopak matanya berkata lain. Dengan desah berat pemuda itu kembali di tempat tidur, membawa si kucing berbaring bersamanya. Baru beberapa detik saja kesadaran sudah mulai menghilang melalui sudut mata hijaunya. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Slaine berbisik pada Orange.

 

“Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa melindungimu...”

 

Saat kelopak matanya akhirnya tertutup sempurna, Slaine sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah masih menatapnya lekat.

 

* * *

 

Pukul dua belas malam tepat.

 

Sinar pucat berpendar sesaat dari dalam kamar di puncak menara. Slaine yang tertidur pulas sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh sinar itu. Sosok pemuda yang menggantikan tubuh Orange menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda di sebelahnya. Ada penyesalan tersirat di matanya sementara dia terus mengusap-usap rambut panjang Slaine. “Dasar bodoh,” bisiknya dalam kegelapan malam. “Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita melakukan hal yang sama persis, tahu.”

 

Tangannya masih bergerak dengan tempo yang sama, tapi benaknya melayang ke insiden hari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi mengingat betapa tidak berdayanya dia dalam wujud mamalia berkaki empat. Dia terlalu naif, mengira dia masih bisa melindungi Slaine meskipun dalam wujud terkutuknya, asalkan dia masih punya otak cemerlang yang bisa menghasilkan taktik-taktik jitu—ternyata sikap keras kepalanya yang menolak bersembunyi justru membuat Slaine terluka. Dia salah memperhitungkan kegigihan Slaine dalam melindunginya.

 

“Dasar bodoh...,” ulangnya lagi, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

 

Di tengah sesi refleksi diri, tiba-tiba saja Slaine bergerak di dalam pelukannya. Tangannya otomatis berhenti mengelus rambut keperakan itu, tapi terlambat, Slaine sudah mulai membuka mata. Kalkulasi cepat dalam otaknya memberitahukan bahwa wajar saja Slaine terbangun, tadi dia mulai tidur jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kebutuhan jam tidurnya telah terpenuhi.

 

Ketika Slaine mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir sisa-sisa lelap, pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu bertanya-tanya reaksi macam apa yang akan dia tunjukkan.

 

Awalnya Slaine seperti berada dalam mimpi. Di balik balutan gelapnya malam, dia tidak yakin apakah memang ada wajah seseorang di hadapannya atau matanya saja yang tengah main-main dengan ilusi. Tapi setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, garis-garis wajah itu justru semakin terdefinisi. Ya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah rahang, dagu, pipi, hidung, mata, dan rambut manusia.

 

_...manusia?_

 

Membelalakkan matanya, Slaine segera memundurkan badannya jauh-jauh. Dia lupa bahwa tempat tidurnya itu sempit, dan gerakannya itu membuatnya kehilangan pijakan hingga terguling jatuh ke lantai. Dia jatuh dengan posisi punggung bertemu lantai. “Aww!” rintihnya. Sial, luka dari Cruhteo membuat rasa sakitnya jadi dua kali lipat.

 

Pemuda yang di atas kasur menyadari suara kesakitan Slaine berbeda dari reaksi kesakitan akibat jatuh biasa dari tempat tidur. Ketika menyaksikan pemuda pirang itu meraba punggungnya dengan jemari bergetar, barulah ia mengerti. “Slaine,” panggilnya cepat, membuat yang duduk di lantai terkejut, “kau belum mengobati lukamu?”

 

“T-tunggu dulu!” seru sang pemuda pirang, jari telunjuk menuding tinggi-tinggi. “Kau. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? _Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku?!_ ”

 

Pemuda berambut cokelat menghela napas. Ini dia bagian tersulitnya: penjelasan. Dia tidak bisa menebak sesiap apa Slaine menerima penjelasannya. Bagaimana sebaiknya dia memulai? Sorot mata menuduh dari Slaine membuatnya ragu. Dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkannya melalui poin tergamblang di sini. “Slaine, kau ingat tadi kau pergi tidur dengan siapa?” tanyanya.

 

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Slaine menoleh ke arah tempatnya berbaring tadi untuk mencari kawan berbulunya. Tapi tidak ada. Di atas kasur tidak ada. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, memicing dalam kegelapan dan hanya dibantu oleh sinar rembulan, tapi tidak juga menemukannya. Kembali matanya ditumpukan pada orang yang menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Saat itu, pandangannya yang mulai terbiasa dengan terbatasnya cahaya akhirnya menangkap detail yang awalnya terlewatkan.

 

Rambut cokelat gelap, rona yang sama persis dengan warna bulu kucing itu. Bola mata merah anggur dengan sorot yang tenang tapi menusuk, mengikuti tiap gerak-geriknya—persis seperti cara memandang kucing itu.

 

Slaine tertegun. _Tidak, tidak mungkin..._

 

“Orange...?”

 

Pemuda berambut cokelat menaikkan alisnya. “Oh. Tidak kusangka kau akan langsung mengerti. Biasanya orang lain butuh lebih banyak usaha meyakinkan. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku bukan Orange.”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Inaho. Kaizuka Inaho.”

 

Untuk sesaat Slaine kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa melongo, matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda yang mengaku bernama Inaho itu ketika dia turun dari tempat tidur, menyalakan lilin, mengambil kotak medis, lalu menghampirinya. Inaho mengulurkan tangan—yang dia sambut berkat refleks semata—dan menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

 

“Buka bajumu,” perintahnya.

 

“ _Hah?_ ”

 

Inaho mengangkat alis lagi melihat reaksi Slaine yang otomatis merangkul tubuhnya sendiri sebagai bentuk pertahanan. “Aku akan jelaskan situasinya sambil mengobati lukamu,” tutur pemuda itu lebih jauh.

 

Masih setengah tidak percaya Slaine perlahan menurunkan kedua lengannya.

 

“Apa butuh kubantu?”

 

“Tidak terima kasih!” respon Slaine langsung. Dia meneliti Inaho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki berulang kali dengan curiga, dan ekspresi orang itu sama sekali tidak berubah, masih tetap datar. Masih tetap sepasang mata merah yang penuh perhitungan tapi diam saja.

 

Memang benar auranya terasa seperti Orange...

 

Slaine sejujurnya masih tidak memercayai seratus persen persamaan Orange = Inaho, tapi setidaknya dia mengakui pemuda ini tidak tampak berniat macam-macam. Malah caranya menatap Slaine lebih seperti dokter yang menunggu pasiennya menyiapkan diri sebelum sesi pemeriksaan. Atau seperti tukang daging yang akan menyembelih sapi. Sama-sama tanpa emosi. Berbekal kepercayaan ini, Slaine mengubah posisi duduknya membelakangi Inaho dan mulai melepaskan temali dan kancing yang membentuk gaunnya, lalu menariknya turun hingga punggungnya terekspos di hadapan Inaho.

 

Di bawah penerangan lilin, Inaho menyibakkan rambut panjang Slaine untuk lebih jelas menelusuri permukaan kulit putih itu. Ada bekas-bekas luka lama bertebaran di sana, garis-garis putih tak rapi yang tumpang tindih, tapi itu sudah bukan pemandangan baru baginya. Dia sudah pernah melihatnya saat berada dalam wujud kucing. Menggelegaknya amarah di dalam darahnya adalah reaksi pertama yang dia rasakan, baik waktu itu maupun sekarang.

 

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya membahas soal itu. Sekarang dia harus fokus mengobati luka yang baru, yang rasa sakitnya masih segar. Kebanyakan berupa memar kebiruan hasil tendangan, dan ada pula beberapa bagian kulit yang mengelupas. Sabetan tongkat ramping Cruhteo memang tidak main-main. Inaho ingat dia meringis tanpa henti saat mengobati dirinya sendiri kemarin malam, setelah menyusup masuk ke dapur dan mencuri kotak obat. Kalau kena hajar sekali saja sudah membuatnya kesakitan begitu, bagaimana dengan Slaine yang sudah mengecapnya berkali-kali, bahkan sampai meninggalkan banyak bekas luka?

 

Inaho menahan hasratnya untuk menggeram. Sebaliknya, dia mulai mengambil obat-obatan yang tepat untuk luka Slaine.

 

Sementara Inaho tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sang pemuda pirang di hadapannya mulai merasa waswas lagi. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Inaho pada tubuhnya. _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_ Slaine tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Inaho, tapi telinganya kemudian menangkap bunyi familier peralatan medis—tutup alkohol dibuka, perban digunting, alkohol dituangkan ke perban. Semua itu membuat ototnya lebih rileks, lebih yakin bahwa Inaho memang hanya berniat menolongnya.

 

“Seharusnya kau mengobati lukamu dari kemarin,” suara Inaho memecah keheningan, satu-satunya peringatan sebelum kain kasa berlumuran alkohol menyentuh kulit Slaine.

 

Pemuda pirang itu mendecih. “Bukan urusanmu,” jawabnya sengit. “Daripada itu, cepat jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini!”

 

“Ah, ya.”

 

“ _Kau lupa?_ ”

 

“Aku terdistraksi.” Setelah selesai mengurusi luka berbentuk kulit yang mengelupas, selanjutnya Inaho mengoleskan salep pada area kulit yang membiru. “Seperti yang kubilang, namaku Kaizuka Inaho. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dikutuk oleh Penyihir Besar Vers menjadi kucing. Hanya antara tengah malam dan matahari terbit aku bisa kembali ke wujud manusia. Atas perintah Penyihir Besar Vers pula aku datang ke tempat ini, untuk 'menyelamatkan seorang Slaine Troyard dari rantai kesedihan yang membelitnya'.” Di akhir penjelasannya, Inaho melirik rantai di sekeliling mata kaki Slaine, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah permintaan sang penyihir adalah bentuk figuratif atau memang mengacu pada kondisi Slaine yang terpasung ini.

 

Di sisi lain, Slaine merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Terlalu banyak poin yang mengundang pertanyaan dari informasi itu, dan sensasi jemari Inaho yang menari lembut di punggungnya sama sekali tidak membantunya lebih fokus. “Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Penyihir? Kutukan? _Menyelamatkanku?_ ”

 

“Kau tidak tahu tentang Penyihir Besar Vers? Dia terkenal di seantero negeri. Ah, tidak, mungkin di seluruh penjuru dunia juga namanya dikenal. Dia hidup sendirian di dalam Hutan Api. Kabarnya dia sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun, tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya, penampilannya masih seperti perempuan dua puluhan tahun.”

 

“Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang sihir,” gumam Slaine.

 

Inaho mengedikkan bahu. “Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakan sihir, dan jumlahnya semakin menipis seiring berkembangnya zaman.”

 

“Lalu? Kenapa kau sampai kena kutukan?”

 

“Bagian punggungmu selesai. Hadap sini, aku akan memeriksa bagian dadamu.”

 

Slaine menghela napas sebelum menuruti perintah Inaho. Satu lagi persamaan orang ini dengan Orange: hobi sekali mengabaikan perkataan orang.

 

Setelah Slaine berbalik menghadapnya, Inaho memulai inspeksinya dari bagian bahu. Sambil bekerja dia menjawab pertanyaan Slaine. “Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Sebagai hukumannya, Penyihir Besar Vers mengutukku.” Bahu kanan, bahu kiri—hanya memar kecil. Dada—tidak ada. Pinggang kanan, pinggang kiri—ah, ada biru bermekaran. Sepertinya Cruhteo kemarin memang lebih fokus menyerang bagian punggung. Inaho menarik napas lega setelah selsai mengaplikasikan salep di bagian-bagian yang membutuhkannya, lalu beralih meneliti wajah Slaine. Tangannya lembut menyentuh sisi wajah pemuda itu, teringat akan darah yang kemarin tampak menempel di sudut bibir. Untungnya tidak tampak luka apapun dari luar. Lidah tergigit? “Menurutnya, jika aku berhasil mematahkan kutukannya berarti aku sudah belajar dari kesalahan itu.”

 

Tangan Inaho di pipinya sukses membawa jantung Slaine berdegup kencang. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat dengan detail kondisi lukanya. Memendeknya jarak di antara mereka entah kenapa membuat Slaine kelabakan. “Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?” tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

 

“Aku membunuh ratusan orang.”

 

Satu kalimat itu spontan membekukan darah Slaine. Dia hampir menyebut pemuda di hadapannya itu berbohong, tapi ekspresi dan nada suaranya yang serius membuat tuduhannya terhenti di ujung lidah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, bertautan. Slaine dengan mata hijau membulat, Inaho dengan mata merah tak bergeming.

 

Inaho-lah yang memecah keheningan. Dia menarik tubuh ke posisi semula, tegak dan menjaga jarak dengan sang pemuda pirang—tapi tangannya tidak segera dia lepaskan dari Slaine. Dia justru meraih sejumput rambutnya, perlahan-lahan bergerak turun hingga ke ujung. Dengan jemari menari di sepanjang rambut keperakan Slaine, mengagumi kecemerlangannya bahkan di bawah cahaya samar lilin, dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak lebih dari bisikan.

 

“Apa kau takut padaku sekarang?”

 

Slaine tidak bisa menjawab. Apa dia takut? Ya, tentu saja, orang ini baru saja mengakui dia adalah pembunuh! Ratusan orang, bahkan. Tentu saja insting pertama Slaine adalah ingin menjauh darinya dan mengambil posisi defensif.

 

Tapi di saat bersamaan, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kehangatan yang telah diberikan pemuda itu padanya melalui pandangan mata, melalui jemari lembut, melalui _keberadaannya_. Slaine mengingat bagaimana Orange kembali padanya setelah diusir, juga bagaimana kucing itu selalu memberikan gestur-gestur penghibur tiap kali ia mulai bersedih. Orange yang menggeram garang di depan Cruhteo untuk melindunginya. Pendirian Slaine mulai runtuh.

 

Dia juga tidak bisa melewatkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang berenang-renang dalam diam di bola mata Inaho ketika menanyakan hal itu.

 

Mungkin Slaine hanya naif. Sepuluh tahun dalam kurungan membuatnya tidak mengenal dunia luar, dan Orange—Inaho—adalah teman pertamanya, wajar kalau persepsinya sedikit terbias. Tapi baginya, jawabannya tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat. Terserah orang mau menyebutnya idiot atau apa. Dia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Inaho dan menjawab tegas, “ _tidak._ ”

 

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat mengerjapkan mata. Slaine sampai hampir tertawa melihat si muka datar itu tercengang.

 

“Kau... tidak takut padaku?”

 

“Buat apa aku takut pada orang nil ekspresi yang berubah jadi kucing di siang hari, coba?”

 

“Bukan itu—”

 

Slaine melipat tangan di depan dada. “Masalah kau pernah membunuh ratusan orang? Ya, kuakui itu membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi itu di masa lalu, kan? Dan sekarang kau sedang berusaha berubah, makanya kau ada di sini, kan?”

 

Sekali lagi Inaho mengerjap. Jawaban Slaine ada di luar kalkulasinya. Sama seperti segala aspek lain mengenai pemuda pirang itu, jawaban Slaine tidak bisa dia prediksi dengan benar. Sejak hari pertama bertemu dengan Slaine, hari dia jatuh dari atas pohon itu, hanya keterkejutan demi keterkejutan yang menyapanya. Berada bersama Slaine tidak pernah membuatnya bosan sedikit pun.

 

Aah, gawat. Inaho jadi tidak ingin melepaskan Slaine dari sisinya.

 

“Oh iya,” cetus Slaine mengakhiri jeda dalam percakapan, sepenuhnya abai pada perubahan tipis air muka Inaho. Dia mulai memakai bajunya lagi karena Inaho jelas sudah selesai mengobati lukanya, lagipula dia mulai kedinginan. “Kau belum menjelaskan soal permintaan Penyihir Besar Vers untuk menyelamatkanku.”

 

“Bagian mana yang masih kurang jelas?” Inaho membereskan peralatan medis yang tercecer, setengahnya sebagai usaha untuk menghindari bertatap mata dengan Slaine. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda pirang itu jika terus-terusan beradu dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya.

 

“Kenapa... penyihir sehebat dia berusaha menolongku? Apa yang istimewa dariku?”

 

“Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu persisnya, tapi menurut Seylum, kalian pernah bertemu waktu kau masih kecil.”

 

“Seylum?”

 

“Nama asli Penyihir Besar Vers adalah Asseylum.”

 

“O-oh...” Slaine meremas kain gaunnya. “Kami pernah bertemu, katanya?”

 

Inaho mengangguk. Dia sudah mengembalikan kotak obat Slaine ke tempat semula, dan kini dia meraih sebuah buku untuk dibaca menghabiskan malam, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. “Kau melindungi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.”

 

Slaine mengernyitkan kening. “Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti ingat kalau pernah menolong orang seperti itu.”

 

“Mungkin kau masih terlalu kecil waktu itu.”

 

“Tetap saja. Menyelamatkan nyawa seeorang bukan hal kecil yang mudah dilupakan, kau tahu.”

 

“Hmm. Nanti kalau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa tanyakan langsung tentang hal itu.”

 

Jawaban Inaho memang dilontarkan dengan ringan, seakan itu sesuatu yang wajar, tapi Slaine menanggapinya skeptis. Memang ada Inaho di sini, tapi dia tidak yakin itu mengubah situasinya. Dia tetap akan berada di dalam menara ini sampai napas terakhirnya. Sebentar lagi Inaho akan menyadari hal itu dan dia akan pergi—dia masih harus mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukannya, tidak mungkin menemani Slaine selamanya.

 

Dengan diamnya Slaine, percakapan pun selesai. Slaine memilih untuk mengikuti contoh Inaho—dia mengambil satu buku juga dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu di lantai, punggung bersandar pada tempat tidur. Posisi duduknya yang terlampau dekat membuat bahu mereka beradu, tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar maupun menggeser tubuh. Sembari membaca baris demi baris di halaman pertama, Slaine mencatat dalam hati bahwa duduk berdampingan dengan Inaho rasanya sama persis seperti duduk dengan Orange. Sama-sama menenangkan.

 

Sampai kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian.

 

“INAHO!”

 

Teriakan histeris Slaine yang kontras dengan tenangnya malam membuat telinga pemuda rambut cokelat itu berdenging. “Apa?” tanyanya sebal pada Slaine yang tiba-tiba sudah merangkak menjauh darinya setidaknya tiga meter.

 

“Kau! Kucing! Orange!”

 

“Bicara yang lebih koheren sedikit, Slaine.”

 

“Selama ini kau adalah Orange!”

 

Alis terangkat. Ini lagi? “Benar.”

 

“Orange yang selama ini kupeluk, kugendong ke mana-mana, makan makananku, bahkan _tidur bersamaku_!”

 

Inaho mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda yang masih histeris itu. “Benar.”

 

“Aku tidak percaya ini.” Slaine menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. “Selama ini aku tidur dengan orang muka datar ini.”

 

Oke, itu sedikit kelewatan. Inaho memang tidak emosional, apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan Slaine, tapi cara pemuda itu mengatakannya seolah-olah itu sebuah kesalahan besar. “Hei,” gerutu Inaho. “Aku bukan orang mesum yang memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti itu, oke? Setiap malam aku turun dari tempat tidur dan membaca buku-bukumu sampai pagi.” Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyangkal fakta bahwa dia membiarkan Slaine memeluknya. Dan, bahwa dia menikmati hal itu. Biarlah hal itu selamanya tersembunyi dari Slaine.

 

“Tapi tadi kau memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku!”

 

“Ah. Ya, khusus hari ini...” Perasaan Slaine saja, atau Inaho memang sedikit tergagap? “Karena kau menangis...”

 

Bukannya tenang, Slaine justru makin malu dan mengeluarkan suara mirip rusa sekarat. “Aku tidak percaya ini...,” ulangnya.

 

“Apa masalahnya? Toh selama ini kau juga sering mengelus kepalaku.”

 

“Jangan ingatkan! Arghhh!”

 

Inaho mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya, membiarkan Slaine menenangkan diri. Pemuda pirang itu masih terus mengeluarkan bebunyian aneh dan memilukan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia capek sendiri. Kenapa dia harus heboh coba, sementara tersangkanya malah santai-santai membaca buku layaknya dialah tuan rumah di sini? Slaine mendecakkan lidah.

 

“Inaho.”

 

“Apa lagi?”

 

“Jadi kau yang selama ini membaca bukuku?”

 

Tanpa menurunkan bukunya Inaho melirik ke arah Slaine, yang untungnya sudah tampak tenang. “Maksudmu?”

 

“Kau memang hati-hati dalam mengembalikan semua buku ke tempat semula, tidak ada yang kelihatan seperti habis dibaca orang. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau sembunyikan, kau tahu?” Slaine menuding ke arah tumpukan buku di sudut kamar dan Inaho mengikuti arah pandangannya. “Debu. Buku yang sudah lama tidak kupegang pun, tiba-tiba tidak berdebu. Karena itu aku tahu ada yang menyentuh buku-buku itu, hanya tidak tahu siapa dan kapan.”

 

Seharusnya Inaho sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Pengetahuan Slaine memang terbatas pada informasi dari buku-buku tua yang ada di kamar ini, tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Jauh dari itu. Slaine memiliki insting tajam dan otak encer, dia hanya tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengasah keduanya. Inaho tahu ini dari hal-hal yang dibicarakan Slaine padanya sebagai Orange (meskipun satu arah), jadi seharusnya Inaho sudah tidak terkejut lagi.

 

Tapi tetap saja, penjelasan Slaine membuatnya terpana.

 

“Oh, dan kau juga yang menyelimutiku waktu itu. Malam setelah aku berusaha mengusirmu itu.” Kali ini bukan lagi berupa pertanyaan. Slaine tersenyum simpul. Matanya berbinar menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

 

Inaho merasakan sudut bibirnya naik membalas senyum Slaine.

 

“...benar.”

 

* * *

 

Semenjak insiden malam itu, dinamika antara Slaine dan Orange-Inaho sedikit berubah.

 

Di siang hari, Slaine tidak lagi memanjakan kucing cokelat itu dan membiarkannya tidur di pangkuan. Orange yang memahami kondisi Slaine juga tidak pernah bertanya apalagi memaksa. Dia cukup puas duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, ekornya terkadang mengibas mengelus lengannya.

 

Di malam hari, Slaine lebih banyak bangun dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Inaho. Pemuda itu tahu banyak sekali hal-hal ajaib, dan dia tidak pernah keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan Slaine, menyediakan ribuan informasi untuk memuaskan dahaga Slaine akan pengetahuan. Kadang saking semangatnya, Slaine tidak sadar kelopak matanya sudah semakin berat dan dia berakhir tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di atas pundak Inaho. Kalau sudah begitu, Inaho hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum menggendong dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Momen langka di mana Slaine menurunkan pertahanannya seratus persen ini dimanfaatkan Inaho untuk mengusap puncak kepala pirang itu.

 

Suatu hari, terjadi sesuatu yang semakin mendorong interaksi mereka ke arah yang sama sekali baru. Inaho menanyakan satu hal yang sudah bersarang di otaknya sejak lama. Saat itu, seperti biasa, mereka sedang duduk di lantai dengan bahu saling beradu. Di luar bulan purnama.

 

“Slaine,” Inaho memulai. Pemuda di sampingnya menutup buku, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. “Kenapa... kau berpenampilan seperti perempuan?”

 

Slaine terhenyak. Tidak menyangka akan datang pertanyaan itu dari Inaho.

 

“Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu menjawab kalau tidak mau,” tambah Inaho, melihat kekalutan dalam iris hijau laut kawannya.

 

“B-bukan tidak mau, tapi....” Slaine menarik napas dalam. Sejujurnya topik ini memang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi karena ini Inaho, entah mengapa rasanya dia tidak akan keberatan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Hal ini membuat Slaine sedikit bingung juga. Sejak kapan dia meletakkan kepercayaan sedemikian besar pada pemuda terkutuk itu? “Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Aku hanya kaget karena selama ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.”

 

Inaho mengangguk, menunggu Slaine mengumpulkan kata demi kata. Slaine menarik sejumput rambutnya, menatapnya dengan ribuan emosi berkecamuk. Dia memulai kisahnya dengan suara pelan. “Dulu aku tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Dulu aku hidup berdua dengan ibuku, di desa yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kami tidak bisa dibilang berkecukupan, tapi setidaknya kami masih punya atap untuk berlindung.

 

“Waktu itu... ya, waktu itu aku masih umur sembilan tahun. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, ibuku pulang berlinang air mata. Katanya dia sudah tidak sanggup membayar hutang, dan menyuruhku untuk kabur sebelum penagih hutang datang. Dia memberiku peta ke kediaman seseorang bernama Cruhteo bersama dengan sepucuk surat untuk diberikan pada tuan rumah. Tentu saja aku menolak. Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Ibu seorang diri?

 

“Tapi Ibu memaksa, mendorongku keluar. Aku akhirnya memilih untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat situ karena masih tidak mau pergi. Setelah itu orang-orang menyeramkan datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah, tapi yang pasti aku mendengar suara jeritan ibuku, lalu beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang menyeramkan itu keluar dengan bercak darah di baju mereka.”

 

Di titik ini, suara Slaine makin mengecil hingga tak ubahnya bisikan. Kerongkongannya menyempit, air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata. Namun ketika Inaho menyeka sudut matanya dengan ibu jari, Slaine masih mampu melemparkan senyum tipis. Dia melanjutkan.

 

“Waktu itu aku ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya aku berlari mengikuti peta yang diberikan ibuku, lari terus hingga sampai di manor megah yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana aku dibiarkan masuk setelah menunjukkan surat ibuku, bahkan dimandikan dan diberi pakaian bagus. Katanya, aku harus berpenampilan pantas kalau tidak mau dimarahi Tuan Besar Cruhteo. Tapi percuma—belum melihatku saja, Tuan Besar Cruhteo sudah membenciku, kau tahu?”

 

Inaho mengingat sebutan yang dipakai Cruhteo untuk menghina Slaine tempo hari. “Karena kau anak hasil hubungan gelap?”

 

“Ya,” Slaine mengangguk. “Ibuku dulu pelayan di sana. Kurasa Cruhteo terpaksa menerimaku karena Ibu menuliskan sesuatu di suratnya. Mungkin ancaman? Entahlah. Yang pasti sejak saat itu aku tinggal di manor Cruhteo.”

 

“Bagaimana dengan Klancain, putranya?”

 

Slaine menatap Inaho heran. “Oh, kau tahu Cruhteo punya anak?”

 

Sang pemuda mata merah mengedikkan bahu. “Cruhteo adalah bangsawan terkenal,” terangnya.

 

“Klancain beda dengan ayahnya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tapi aku tahu dia merasa waswas dengan keberadaanku.” Slaine menatap kedua belah telapak tangannya. “Sejak dulu orang-orang sering memuji kecantikanku. Itu juga terjadi di manor Cruhteo. Pelayan-pelayan dan orang-orang kepercayaan Cruhteo lebih banyak memanjakanku daripada Klancain. Mereka mulai menyebutku sebagai kebanggaan keluarga Cruhteo, meski hanya berupa bisik-bisik internal. Tentu saja ini membuat Cruhteo murka. Kalau kepopuleranku bertambah, namanya bisa tercoreng karena ketahuan punya anak haram, dan di saat bersamaan Klancain akan kehilangan pamor sebagai penerusnya.

 

“Oleh karena itu, Cruhteo menyembunyikanku di tempat ini, juga memaksaku berpenampilan sebagai perempuan. Misal keberadaanku ketahuan sekalipun, Klancain tidak perlu takut kehilangan posisinya kalau lawannya adalah anak perempuan. Dan tiba-tiba saja sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku sudah tidak jijik lagi pada gaun ini...”

 

Ini pertama kalinya Slaine menceritakan masa lalunya pada seseorang. Mengapa tubuhnya justru terasa ringan? Seolah-olah jangkar berkarat di dasar hatinya telah terangkat. Mengingat perpisahannya dengan sang ibunda memang menyakitkan, tapi bagian mengenai Cruhteo dan Klancain tiba-tiba bukan lagi beban baginya. Slaine tidak tahu harus gembira atau tidak atas pengetahuan baru ini.

 

Perlahan-lahan Slaine menoleh ke arah Inaho, penasaran ekspresi apa yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, apakah pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi setelah mendengar kisah panjang lebar darinya. Dasar muka datar.

 

Yang mengejutkan, ternyata Inaho sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, mata merah anggurnya sedikit lebih gelap daripada biasanya. _Sedikit_ lebih intens, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Sampai-sampai Slaine merasa kehabisan napas, lidahnya kelu dan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Segala macam reaksi ini membuatnya pusing. Dia bahkan hampir tidak mendengar Inaho bersuara.

 

“Kau merasa jijik harus berpenampilan perempuan?”

 

Slaine berusaha keras membentuk jawaban dalam bahasa manusia karena otaknya masih korslet. “A—ng, y-ya. Dulu. Sekarang tidak.”

 

“Bagus.” Nada suara Inaho menajam, “karena tidak ada yang menjijikkan dari penampilanmu.”

 

Mata Slaine membulat.

 

“Kau dengar apa kata orang-orang itu, kan? Kau cantik. Melebihi siapapun. Ingat itu.”

 

“A-aku, uh, u-um,” Slaine tergagap, lidahnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, “t-terima, kasih?”

 

Ini teritori baru. Semenjak mengenakan gaun alih-alih kemeja, ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyebutnya cantik tanpa niat tersembunyi, tanpa keinginan menyentuhnya. Pujian tulus yang diberikan untuk mengingatkannya pada harga dirinya, bukan untuk menjilat. Ini teritori baru, dan Slaine tidak tahu apakah dia siap untuk memasukinya. Yang pasti detak jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan, wajahnya menghangat.

 

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa Inaho mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan muka datar? Slaine merasa dirinya semacam lelucon—bereaksi separah ini di hadapan orang minim emosi. Kalau ada lubang, Slaine mau masuk dan sembunyi di sana sampai matahari terbit dan Inaho berubah jadi Orange!

 

Tapi Inaho sepertinya tidak menyadari, atau tidak peduli, pada kondisi pemuda pirang yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. “Slaine, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi.”

 

Slaine otomatis menjawab, “y-ya! Apa?”

 

“Apa rasa hutang budimu pada Cruhteo yang membuatmu tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini?”

 

Tubuh Slaine membatu, bertukar seratus delapan duluh derajat dari kondisi sebelumnya. Perubahan tiba-tiba ini membuatnya harus mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh. “M-maksudmu apa?”

 

“Kau sudah tahu alasanku datang ke sini, yaitu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi selama beberapa hari ini kau bahkan tidak menyinggung sedikit pun mengenai hal itu. Yang kau tanyakan setiap hari adalah hal-hal yang ada di luar sana—tidak pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan ingin melihatnya langsung.” Inaho mempertahankan kontak mata, sama sekali tidak membiarkan sedikit pun reaksi Slaine luput dari penglihatan. “Aku menangkapnya sebagai pernyataan bahwa kau tidak berniat untuk pergi.”

 

Slaine meremas gaunnya sembari memikirkan baik-baik kalimat Inaho barusan. Tidak berniat pergi? Bohong. Buktinya sampai dua tahun lalu dia masih berusaha kabur, sebelum rantai ini mengikat sayapnya untuk selamanya. Dia hanya sadar diri. Bodoh jika masih berharap untuk bisa terbang dalam kondisi terpancang di tanah seperti ini. Inaho harusnya tahu itu.

 

Suara Slaine bergetar ketika dia akhirnya angkat bicara. “Jangan bercanda, Inaho. Apa kamu tidak lihat rantai ini? Aku tidak—”

 

“Itu hanya rantai, Slaine. Aku bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah,” potong Inaho. “Apa kau pikir aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini? Aku memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk menghapalkan seluruh bagian dari menara ini, termasuk letak kunci rantaimu, cara membobol gembok pintu ini, rute patroli penjaga...” Pemuda itu mengulangi pernyataannya. “Aku bisa membawamu keluar dengan mudah. Satu kata darimu dan kau bebas.”

 

Kini bukan hanya suara Slaine, namun seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Benarkah kebebasan yang dia impikan selama sepuluh tahun akhirnya berada sedekat ini?

 

Kalau ya, kenapa dia tidak merasa gembira?

 

“Aku tanya sekali lagi, Slaine: apa kau merasa berhutang budi pada Cruhteo?”

 

Melihat Slaine yang sepucat kertas, keraguan dan kebimbangan menyelimuti iris hijaunya, Inaho memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaannya.

 

“Apa kau merasa pantas berada di menara ini, Slaine?” tanyanya, dengan nada yang lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

 

Slaine benci mengakuinya, tapi lubuk hati terdalamnya berbisik 'ya'.

 

Slaine bisa saja mengumbar-umbar kebenciannya pada tempat ini, berteriak pada semua orang bahwa dia ingin keluar dari penjara ini—tapi di penghujung jalan dia akan kembali lagi, mengikat kakinya dengan rantai dan menunggu hari di mana kesabarannya akan mempunyai arti.

 

Entah sejak kapan, sebagian kecil dari dirinya telah menyetujui doktrin yang diberikan padanya. Bahwa seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena sudah dibiarkan hidup dengan atap di atas kepalanya dan makanan di dalam perutnya.

 

Atau mungkin sejak awal, dia hanya ingin punya seorang ayah. Jika bertahan di menara ini membuatnya jadi anak baik, maka biarlah dia lakukan itu. Sesederhana itu.

 

“Slaine...” Tanpa disadari Slaine, Inaho telah bergerak mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di bahunya. Inaho menariknya agar Slaine bisa membenamkan wajah di dadanya, gestur yang disambut Slaine dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu mulai menetesken air matanya tanpa malu di dalam hangatnya pelukan Inaho. “Slaine, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Kau pantas tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik, dengan orang-orang yang memperlakukanmu sebagai manusia. Kau tidak perlu bertahan di sini, Slaine.”

 

Tangisan Slaine makin menjadi. Inaho mengeratkan pelukannya.

 

“Ikut aku, Slaine. Tinggallah denganku,” bisik pemuda itu. Jawaban Slaine adalah satu anggukan kecil, namun itu sudah cukup.

 

* * *

 

“Waktu kau bilang kau bisa membebaskanku, aku tidak mengira maksudnya secepat ini.”

 

Inaho yang berlutut di hadapannya, sibuk mencari kunci yang tepat untuk membuka rantai di sekeliling mata kaki Slaine, hanya mengedikkan bahu. Slaine memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Berurusan dengan orang minim ekspresi ini kadang melelahkan, serius. “Kau sengaja membahas hal itu kemarin karena tahu hari ini adalah kesempatan kita, kan?” tuding Slaine.

 

“Aku hanya memperhitungkan jalan tercepat,” alasan Inaho, tapi bagi Slaine itu hanya usahanya berkilah. Dasar.

 

 _Klik._ Inaho melepaskan rantai itu lalu mengecek aliran darah di daerah mata kaki Slaine. “Coba gerakkan kakimu.”

 

Slaine menuruti perintah pemuda itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Matanya berat di rantai yang terbuka, tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

 

“Ada masalah?”

 

“Tidak, tidak ada,” Slaine menggeleng. Dia segera bangkit dan meraih gumpalan kain yang dimodif menjadi tas simpel untuk membawa beberapa peralatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan di luar nanti. “Cuma... entahlah, rasanya antiklimaks. Apa iya semudah ini aku bisa bebas?”

 

“Ini baru rantainya, Slaine. Kebebasanmu masih jauh,” Inaho mengingatkan. Dia membuka pintu dan memberi sinyal pada kawannya untuk mengikuti setelah melihat perimeter aman. Sebelumnya, dia sudah menyelinap keluar dari kamar Slaine melewati celah di pintu dalam wujud kucing, sama seperti ketika Slaine berusaha mengusirnya, dan mencuri kunci untuk membuka gembok pintu juga rantai Slaine. Setelah lewat tengah malam dan dia berubah ke wujud manusia, barulah dia kembali ke kamar untuk membawa Slaine keluar.

 

Slaine mengenakan sehelai jubah gelap yang diambil Inaho dari suatu tempat, cocok untuk menyembunyikan rambut peraknya di tengah gelapnya malam. Inaho sendiri mengenakan jubah serupa untuk menyembunyikan sebilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Awalnya Slaine menatap pedang itu dengan kernyitan ragu, sama sekali tidak menganggap pemuda bermata merah itu sebagai orang yang bisa menggunakan pedang—tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengingat dengan muram bahwa Inaho punya sejarah membunuh ratusan orang. Pedang macam ini pastilah bukan hal baru baginya.

 

Mereka berdua meniti tiap anak tangga bagai bayangan. Tanpa suara, tanpa hawa kehadiran. Malam yang berada di puncaknya, membuai para penjaga dengan sunyi, membantu mereka melewati meter demi meter tanpa ketahuan. Inaho membawa Slaine melalui lorong-lorong sepi. Tampaknya pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan dia sudah memperhitungkan rute maupun jadwal patroli tiap penjaga. Inaho seakan tahu persis di mana tiap penghuni menara ini berada di tiap menit hingga detiknya, dan dia lihai mengarahkan Slaine ke tempat yang tidak diawasi. Bahkan ketika keduanya mencapai gerbang raksasa yang memisahkan area menara dengan hutan di sekelilingnya, tidak sekalipun mereka berpapasan dengan penjaga maupun pelayan. Slaine hampir tidak memercayai penglihatannya.

 

“Ini... bohong kan? Apa ini tidak terlalu mudah?” bisik Slaine dalam kegelapan, langkahnya masih tepat di belakang Inaho. Mereka mulai memasuki deretan pohon yang membentuk sebuah jalan sempit, menjauh dari menara.

 

“Tidak juga. Kita bisa melakukannya tanpa terdeteksi karena aku tahu jadwal serta kebiasaan mereka. Kau yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar kamarmu tidak punya pengetahuan ini, jadi seandainya kau berhasil melepaskan rantaimu pun, kau tidak bisa membentuk rute kabur yang efektif.” Inaho berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. “Aku baru bisa mengumpulkan informasi ini setelah menghabiskan lebih dari sebulan di menara itu, dan aku punya keuntungan karena berwujud kucing yang bisa menyusup ke mana-mana. Jadi ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.”

 

Slaine tersenyum miring. “Apa itu usahamu merendah, Inaho?” ledeknya.

 

“Diam kau.”

 

Tawa kecil menghiasi langkah-langkah cepat mereka menembus gelapnya hutan.

 

“Kira-kira berapa lama sampai Cruhteo menyadari aku sudah tidak ada di menara?” tanya Slaine setelah tawanya reda dan nada serius menyusup masuk ke suaranya sekali lagi.

 

“Paling tidak dua hari. Bahkan dengan mengunci pintu seperti keadaan awal untuk mengelabui para penjaga, orang yang bertugas membawakan makan pasti menyadari bahwa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Saat itu, dia pasti melaporkannya pada Cruhteo.” Inaho melirik ke arah Slaine yang tampak gelisah. “Tenang, dua hari saja cukup untuk mencapai rumahku.”

 

“Memangnya di mana rumahmu?”

 

“Ada di ibukota.”

 

“Apa kau yakin aku bisa begitu saja ikut tinggal denganmu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?”

 

Mata merah anggur Inaho berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan. “Jangan khawatir,” ujarnya singkat. Nada kalimatnya membuat Slaine tidak lagi mempertanyakan.

 

Meskipun bayangan di mana dia menghabiskan tiap hari bersama Inaho membuat darahnya berdesir, Slaine tidak ingin mengakuinya.

 

* * *

 

Matahari telah tergelincir ke barat ketika Slaine dan Orange memasuki daerah ibukota. Selain jarak tempuh yang jauh, kondisi fisik Slaine yang tidak terlatih membuat perjalanan mereka banyak terhenti. Pemuda itu harus sering beristirahat. Meskipun demikian, Orange-Inaho tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan sabar kucing itu menemani Slaine, memastikan kawannya tidak memaksakan diri.

 

Slaine merapatkan jubah yang menaungi kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Pemuda pirang itu sadar bahwa wajahnya mudah menarik perhatian. Sementara itu, Orang melenggang santai beberapa langkah di depannya. Dilihat dari caranya berjalan, nampak jelas bahwa kucing cokelat itu sudah mengenali tiap belokan dan tiap sudut kota ini—tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam langkahnya membawa Slaine menyusuri kota.

 

 _Kira-kira seperti apa rumah Inaho?_ Slaine bertanya dalam hati. Tangannya menggenggam erat cincin bermata rubi, serupa dengan rona mata Inaho, yang diberikan padanya sebelum sang pemuda berubah wujud. Untuk ditunjukkan pada orang rumahnya, katanya. Bagaimanapun, hanya sedikit yang mengetahui kutukan yang menimpanya, jadi cincin itulah yang akan menjadi tanda pengenal. Cincin itu mewah—tapi lebih dari itu, ada kesan kuno di dalamnya, dan Slaine mulai mempertanyakan identitas Inaho. Tentunya cincin seperti ini tidak bisa dimiliki oleh orang biasa.

 

Kebingungan yang dirasakan Slaine makin memuncak ketika dia menyadari mereka berdua telah melewati bagian ramai ibukota dan kini mendekati gerbang istana.

 

_Kenapa istana?!_

 

Slaine sudah ingin menyambar kucing cokelat itu dan membawanya lari menjauh untuk minta penjelasan terlebih dahulu, tapi sebelum sempat melaksanakan niatnya, dua orang penjaga istana keburu menghampirinya.

 

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?”

 

Lidah Slaine kelu saking paniknya, tapi Orange malah mengeong layaknya tak ada masalah. Kucing itu menoleh ke arah Slaine, pancaran mata merahnya menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk memperlihatkan cincinnya. Antara tatapan mata Orange dan tatapan penasaran campur waspada dari penjaga yang menunggu jawabannya, Slaine tahu dia tidak punya pilihan. Masih ragu-ragu dia mengulurkan tangan, menyodorkan cincin Inaho.

 

“Saya mencari orang yang mengenali cincin ini...?” ujar pemuda pirang itu tidak yakin.

 

Reaksi kedua penjaga itu spontan. Keduanya terbelalak, menatap cincin di tangan Slaine tidak percaya. Tapi reaksi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang dan ganti menatap Slaine curiga.

 

“Nona, di mana Anda menemukan cincin ini?”

 

Inaho brengsek. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan pengarahan apapun untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Terpaksa Slaine mengarang jawaban di tempat, sebisa mungkin membentuk alasan yang tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan lebih jauh. “Uh, saya bertemu dengan pemiliknya, dan dia meminta saya untuk mengantarkan cincin ini ke sini. Namanya Kaizuka Inaho.”

 

Sekali lagi kedua penjaga itu terbelalak. Yang satu, tampaknya sedikit lebih senior daripada rekannya, mengangguk mengerti. “Bawa Nona ini ke pos, Nakajima. Aku akan memberitahu Yang Mulia,” perintahnya pada rekannya sebelum cepat-cepat berlari masuk, meninggalkan Slaine dan Orange bersama sang penjaga.

 

Oke, Slaine mulai yakin dia sedang tidur sambil jalan. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Nakajima padanya, hanya mengikuti lelaki itu ke arah pos dengan langkah melayang. Apa dia salah dengar tadi? Yang Mulia? Kenapa penjaga itu harus memberitahu Yang Mulia hanya karena melihat cincin ini? Sebenarnya cincin apa ini? Tidak, yang lebih penting: sebenarnya siapa Inaho?

 

Ugh, sekarang Slaine menyesal tidak bertanya lebih jauh mengenai latar belakang pemuda bermata merah itu selagi dia sempat. Pokoknya siap-siap saja Inaho kena jotos nanti malam.

 

...atau mungkin dia bisa menendang Orange sekarang juga—kucing itu sedang duduk tegak di dekat kakinya, tinggal sabet sedikit juga kena. Sayang, para penjaga kastil yang ada di dalam pos masih juga mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Ada yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran, ada yang memandangnya curiga. Bahkan ada juga yang jelas-jelas menguarkan aura permusuhan. Sebagai objek pusat perhatian begini, Slaine tahu dia tidak sebaiknya melakukan hal yang memicu pertanyaan—termasuk menendang kucingnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal permusuhan ke arah Orange.

 

Tidak lama kemudian, penjaga yang tadi berlari masuk ke dalam istana untuk mengabari Yang Mulia kembali dengan sebuah pesan. “Nona, Yang Mulia akan menemui Anda di ruang tamu. Saya yang akan mengantar Anda,” sampainya. Bahasa tubuhnya hormat, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengatakan urgensi padanya. “Tentu saja, silakan bawa kucing Anda,” tambahnya.

 

Slaine mengangguk. “Baik,” jawabnya seraya bangkit berdiri. “Oh, dan tolong panggil saja aku Slaine...” Dia tidak yakin harus membetulkan panggilan penjaga itu atau tidak, tapi yang pasti dia mulai gerah disebut-sebut 'nona' melulu.

 

“Baiklah, Slaine. Oh iya, tolong lepas jubah Anda sebelum menuju tempat Yang Mulia. Tidak sopan mengenakan jubah seperti itu di hadapan Yang Mulia.”

 

Perintah itu sempat membuat Slaine ketakutan—sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya, terutama di tempat yang dipenuhi orang tak dikenal—tapi kemudian dia teringat, ini adalah tempat yang ditunjukkan Orange padanya. Orange tidak akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang berbahaya baginya. Satu lirikan sekilas ke arah kucing cokelat itu, dibalas dengan bola mata merah setenang langit sore di luar, meyakinkan Slaine untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat jubah itu di depan lehernya.

 

Ketika kain gelap itu meluncur turun dari kepala maupun bahunya, sontak terdengar beberapa orang menarik napas berbarengan. Mata curiga dan penasaran berubah menjadi tatapan takjub akan sosok seindah malaikat turun dari khayangan

 

Mengabaikan itu semua, Slaine melipat jubahnya untuk disampirkan di lengan sebelum kembali menatap penjaga di hadapannya. “Saya sudah siap,” ucapnya singkat.

 

Bagai tersambar kilat, penjaga itu tergagap. “Y-ya! Si-silakan ikuti saya!” Dengan tubuh kaku dan wajah memerah dia balik badan, melangkah lebar-lebar untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya.

 

Slaine yang sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi para lelaki ketika melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya hanya menghela napas. Kemudian dia dan Orange mengikuti si penjaga menuju bagian dalam istana. Mulai dari taman bunga yang indah, bersambung ke lorong-lorong mewah—semuanya sedikit membuat pemuda pirang itu kewalahan. Ditambah dengan tatapan terpesona yang diarahkan padanya oleh setiap pelayan atau penjaga yang mereka lewati... Keberadaan Orange di sisinya tidak lagi mampu meredam panik yang mulai merambati tulang punggungnya.

 

“Kita sudah sampai.”

 

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ganda dari kayu berukir yang mengilat. Slaine menelan ludah. Di sini, di balik pintu inilah sang ratu yang memerintah kerajaan ini berada, menunggu dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan datang hari di mana dia bertemu muka dengan orang paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini.

 

Sang penjaga yang mengantarnya mengetuk pintu. Segera saja dari dalam terdengar jawaban, “masuk!” Dengan aba-aba tersebut, sang penjaga mengayunkan daun pintu terbuka, membiarkan Slaine masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mewah dan dipenuhi lukisan indah sebelum meninggalkan tempat.

 

“NAO!”

 

Belum juga Slaine sempat mengukur situasi, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang datang menghambur dan memeluk kucing cokelat di sebelah kakinya. Serangan tiba-tiba ini membuat Orange mengeong keras dan Slaine terperanjat. Dia reflek mundur selangkah, siap untuk melemparkan peringatan untuk melepaskan kucingnya, sampai kemudian matanya menangkap tiara di puncak kepala wanita itu.

 

Slaine membeku. Tidak mungkin, orang ini...

 

“Aaah, Nao, akhirnya kamu pulang! Ke mana saja kamu? Jahat sekali pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, cuma meninggalkan pesan singkat seperti itu! Kamu pikir kakak tidak cemas?” wanita itu berseru tanpa henti sambil menangis sesenggukan. Di dalam pelukannya, Orange hanya menurunkan telinganya hingga hampir menempel di kepalanya. Ekspresinya sedikit kesusahan, seperti ingin mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur tapi lidah kucingnya tak mengizinkan.

 

Di sisi lain, Slaine hanya bisa terbelalak. “K-kakak...?” ulangnya tidak percaya.

 

Ucapan dari pemuda pirang ini tampaknya mengingatkan wanita itu akan kehadiran satu orang lagi di ruangan itu. Wanita itu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Orange dan berdiri tegak, jarinya mengusap sisa air mata yang tertinggal di sudut mata. “Ah, maafkan aku! Tidak sopan sekali barusan. Aku hanya lega sekali Nao—maksudku Inaho—akhirnya pulang ke rumah,” terangnya dengan senyum malu. “Apa kau yang namanya Slaine?”

 

“Y-ya, benar—”

 

“Aah! Benar kata Seylum, kau cantik sekali!” seru wanita berambut gelap itu, kedua matanya berbinar bahagia. “Perkenalkan, Slaine! Namaku Kaizuka Yuki, kakak perempuan Inaho.” Untuk sesaat mata cokelatnya menatap Slaine ragu. “Um, kau tahu kan kalau kucing ini sebetulnya adalah Inaho?”

 

Slaine hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh. Otaknya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima ombak informasi baru ini. Kata 'kakak Inaho' masih berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Masih menolak untuk bersatu dengan data yang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam sel otaknya.

 

Entah karena merasakan kebingungan Slaine atau dia memang baru ingat belum menyebutkan hal ini dalam perkenalan dirinya, Yuki menambahkan dengan nada ringan, “oh iya, saat ini aku menjabat sebagai ratu sementara negeri ini. Salam kenal ya!”

 

Mulut Slaine tiba-tiba kering. Ini benar-benar terjadi? Wanita ini, orang yang memeluk Orange dengan penuh kasih dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak Inaho ini, adalah sang ratu? Kalau begitu, Inaho itu apa? Pangeran? Slaine ingin tertawa membayangkan pemuda bermata merah itu mengenakan mahkota dan duduk di ruang takhta. Bukan masalah cocok atau tidaknya—mau tidak mau Slaine mengakui bahwa Inaho dengan pakaian mewah tidak jelek juga—tapi Inaho yang dikenal Slaine selama ini adalah Inaho yang membaca buku tua dalam diam di lantai kotor kamarnya.

 

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Inaho yang itu terasa jauh, seperti memori akan mimpi malam hari.

 

Menyadari Slaine diam saja dengan ekspresi kebingungan, Yuki berinisiatif menarik tangannya menuju meja bundar yang telah dipenuhi berbagai jamuan. “Sini, Slaine. Duduk dan anggap saja rumah sendiri. Lagipula, masih ada satu orang lagi yang ingin menemui kalian berdua.”

 

“Eh? Siapa?”

 

Yuki tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, seekor burung mungil berwarna biru terang datang menghampiri Slaine, entah dari mana. Burung itu berputar-putar di hadapan Slaine, mengundang sang pemuda untuk menadahkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan burung itu mendarat di sana. Burung yang begitu cantik. Slaine tersenyum mengagumi warna biru yang cemerlang itu.

 

Namun belum puas Slaine mengapresiasi kecantikannya, burung biru itu kembali terbang. Kali ini dia hanya terbang rendah, sebelum tiba-tiba sinar keemasan berpendar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Slaine sampai memicingkan matanya. Pemuda itu merasa mengenali sinar yang sama... ah, tentu saja, itu sinar lembut yang muncul tiap tengah malam untuk mengubah sosok Orange menjadi Inaho. Apakah ini juga...?

 

Pertanyaan Slaine segera terjawab. Dari balik pendar-pendar emas itu, berdirilah seorang wanita anggun dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan di depan tubuh. Penampilannya anggun dan rambut pirangnya digelung di belakang kepala kecuali sejuput yang dibiarkan membingkai sisi wajahnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih mengembang dengan kalung bebatuan menggantung di lehernya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar pada Slaine begitu transformasinya selesai.

 

“Slaine!” panggilnya, iris safir dipenuhi nostalgia. Tangannya cepat meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda yang hanya bisa terpana itu. “Oh, Slaine, syukurlah kau berhasil sampai di sini dengan selamat!”

 

“E-eh? Tung—”

 

“Meooong.”

 

Suara Orange memutus kebingungan Slaine. Kucing itu sudah naik ke atas meja, mengacuhkan omelan Yuki tentang kaki kotor, dan mengeong sekali lagi ke arah wanita pirang. Bola mata merahnya menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak dipahami Slaine tapi tampaknya wanita itu bisa mengerti maksudnya. Wanita itu mengangguk anggun. Ia melepaskan tangan Slaine untuk kemudian bicara pada Orange.

 

“Inaho, terima kasih sudah menyelematkan Slaine dan membawanya kemari. Aku tahu tidak salah meminta tolong padamu.”

 

Orange mengibaskan ekornya sebagai bentuk jawaban.

 

Menyaksikan pertukaran itu, Slaine langsung mengerti. Wanita di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang meminta Inaho untuk menyelamatkannya, berarti dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Penyihir Besar Vers sendiri.

 

...orang ini pula yang mengutuk Inaho jadi kucing.

 

Slaine tidak yakin bagaimana kesannya akan wanita itu. Dia tidak menyangka sang penyihir adalah wanita seelegan ini. Dia juga tidak sekalipun membayangkan Inaho untuk berinteraksi dengan begitu familier dengan sang penyihir. Slaine tahu Inaho bukan tipe orang yang mendendam, tapi setidaknya dia mengira pemuda terkutuk itu akan sedikit lebih kaku di hadapan penyihir yang telah menghukumnya. Sebaliknya, mereka justru tampak akur. Yuki juga menyapa Penyihir Besar Vers dengan santai dan menawarkan teh, seakan-akan kehadiran sang penyihir bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi mereka.

 

“Slaine, ayo minum tehnya. Nanti keburu dingin,” tegur Yuki lembut. Yang ditegur hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

 

Sang penyihir mengamati Slaine sejenak sebelum berkomentar. “Kau benar-benar sudah besar sekarang, Slaine. Dan jauh lebih cantik.”

 

Pipi Slaine memerah. “Terima kasih... Terima kasih juga sudah mengirim Inaho, ah—”

 

“Panggil saja Asseylum, Slaine.”

 

Slaine mengangguk meskipun dia tampak canggung mengucapkan nama orang sebesar ini. “Terima kasih sudah mengirim Inaho, Asseylum. Hanya saja... saya tidak paham. Kenapa harus saya...?”

 

“Inaho tidak menjelaskannya padamu?” Asseylum menoleh pada Orange. Kucing itu tidak bereaksi.

 

“Ah, tentu saja Inaho sudah menceritakan tentang... tentang saya menyelamatkan Anda. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak...”

 

Asseylum tersenyum. “Wajar kau tidak ingat, Slaine. Waktu itu kau masih kecil. Kurasa baru tujuh atau delapan tahun? Apalagi waktu itu aku dalam wujud burung, bukan manusia sepert ini.” Wanita itu lalu tertawa kecil. “Aku lengah saat bermain-main di dekat pemukiman warga, dan ada anak jahil melempariku dengan batu. Sayapku terluka, aku tidak bisa terbang, dan tidak mungkin aku berubah wujud di tempat terbuka seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa niat anak kecil itu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan selamat jika sampai jatuh ke tangannya. Saat itulah kau datang dan menolongku, Slaine.”

 

Jadi begitu. Pantas saja Slaine tidak ingat. Bahkan setelah diceritakan dengan detail seperti itu, Slaine tetap tidak ingat pernah menolong seekor burung di masa kecilnya. Baginya itu pastilah suatu kejadian yang tidak penting, bagian dari keseharian yang sama dan menjemukan, tidak perlu disimpan secara khusus di dalam otak. Namun siapa mengira kejadian yang sama adalah sesuatu yang besar, menyangkut hidup dan mati bagi orang lain.

 

“Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membayar hutang budiku padamu suatu hari. Oleh karena itu, ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menemukan bahwa kau ditawan di suatu menara, aku tahu aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Kebetulan sekali saat itu aku baru saja memberi hukuman pada Inaho, jadi aku memintanya pergi ke menara itu. Dengan kemampuan Inaho, aku tahu dia pasti bisa memenuhi permintaanku.” Di akhir kalimatnya, Asseylum tersenyum tulus pada Orange sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasihnya.

 

“Aku kaget sekali lho, waktu tiba-tiba Nao jadi kucing!” Yuki memberikan komentarnya sembari tertawa kecil. “Tidak lama setelah itu, dia malah menghilang. Adikku itu memang hobi membuat orang khawatir.”

 

“Maafkan aku, sudah banyak merepotkan...” Asseylum menundukkan kepala.

 

Yuki cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan. “Tidak, tidak apa kok! Nao saja yang harusnya mengabari kalau mau pergi menyelamatkan Slaine. Masa aku malah mendengar ceritanya dari Asseylum, coba.”

 

“Khas Inaho sekali,” tawa Asseylum.

 

Sementara kedua wanita yang tampaknya sudah berkawan dekat itu berbincang ringan, Slaine hanya bisa terdiam. Masih ada satu hal yang memberatkan hatinya. Dia melirik ke arah Orange, kucing itu santai menyandarkan dagu di atas kaki depannya. Sekilas kucing itu tampak netral, tapi Slaine sudah terlatih melihat perubahan ekspresi dan binar mata Orange. Slaine tidak tertipu, dia tahu Inaho menikmati alunan suara kakaknya dan sang penyihir. Kucing bodoh itu pasti sebetulnya merindukan suasana rumahnya ini. Apa dia juga rindu ingin ikut menyumbang opini?

 

Slaine menarik napas, menguatkan tekad. Dia memotong pembicaraan Asseylum dan Yuki. “A-anu!”

 

Yuki menatapnya heran. “Ya, Slaine?”

 

“Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Asseylum.” Mata Slaine lekat pada wanita pirang itu. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Asseylum mengangguk mempersilakan. “Tentang kutukan yang menimpa Inaho.”

 

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, jadi Slaine meneruskan. “Inaho... Inaho sendiri bilang padaku bahwa dia mendapatkan kutukan itu sebagai hukuman atas kesalahan besar yang dia perbuat. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya orang seperti Inaho melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Dia memang tidak banyak berekspresi dan kadang kata-katanya tajam, tapi dia tidak pernah sengaja menyakitiku. Dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa terintimidasi.” Slaine menundukkan kepala karena tidak ingin tahu sorot mata macam apa yang diberikan Orange padanya. “Justru sebaliknya. Inaho selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Memprioritaskan kenyamananku setiap saat. Bahkan Inaho menanyakan kesediaanku terlebih dulu sebelum membawaku keluar menara. Jadi maksudku... Apa tidak ada kesalahan di sini? Atau setidaknya, tidak mungkinkah kutukan itu dibatalkan?”

 

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelah Slaine menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya hingga Asseylum angkat bicara.

 

“Slaine, kumohon kau mau mengerti, aku juga tidak ingin menghukum Inaho seperti ini,” tuturnya dengan mata menyesal. “Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya sisi lain dunia ini, setelah dia—”

 

Perkataan wanita itu terpotong begitu saja karena Orange tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menggeram tajam ke arahnya. Kucing cokelat itu jelas menunjukkan ancaman untuk Asseylum.

 

Yuki melihat ekspresi sang penyihir yang syok karena mendapat antagonisme blak-blakan dari orang yang tidak pernah marah itu. Yuki juga memikirkan kata-kata Slaine tentang Inaho di matanya. Sang ratu pun tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya dia tahu apa masalahnya di sini. “Seylum,” tegurnya ringan. “Perkara itu, biarkan Inaho sendiri yang menceritakannya pada Slaine.”

 

Asseylum termenung sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan.

 

“Slaine.” Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang masih kebingungan itu. “Detail tentang 'kesalahan' itu, hanya Inaho sendiri yang bisa menjelaskannya. Kenapa tidak tanyakan lagi padanya nanti? Sekarang kalian sudah berada di rumah, jadi kalian bisa bebas membicarakannya sepuas kalian. Ya kan, Nao?”

 

Orange mendengkur pelan.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, kalau soal menghilangkan kutukannya, kurasa itu hal mudah dengan adanya Slaine di sini,” Yuki menunjukkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

 

Terbawa oleh pembawaan Yuki yang ceria, Asseylum pun ikut tersenyum, tidak lagi tampak muram. “Menurutmu begitu, Yuki?”

 

“Yap! Jangan remehkan kemampuanku sebagai kakak Inaho satu-satunya. Aku tahu reaksinya.”

 

Slaine, sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang dibicarakan kedua wanita itu, menggaruk kepalanya. Iris hijaunya mondar-mandir antara Asseylum, Yuki, dan Orange. “Tunggu, apa maksudnya?”

 

“Apa Inaho mengatakan sesuatu tentang cara mematahkan kutukannya, Slaine?”

 

“Tidak,” Slaine menghela napas sebal. Mana pernah orang itu menceritakan hal-hal yang penting tentang dirinya? Semakin dipikir Slaine semakin jengkel. Setelah ini, dia bertekad untuk membuat Inaho lebih banyak bicara tentang dirinya sendiri.

 

Yuki terkikik. “Sudah kuduga.”

 

Senyum Asseylum juga melebar. “Sebenarnya cara menghilangkan kutukannya mudah sekali, Slaine. Inaho hanya perlu mencium orang yang nyawanya dia anggap lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri. Orang yang ingin dia lindungi lebih dari apapun. Satu kecupan di bibir dan kutukannya patah.”

 

Informasi ini mengejutkan Slaine. Belum sempat dia mencerna hal ini baik-baik, Asseylum kembali bersuara.

 

“Tujuanku memberikan kutukan itu adalah membuat Inaho melihat dunia dari sudut pandang berbeda agar dia bisa menemukan makna dari nyawa, terutama nyawa manusia. Aku ingin Inaho paham betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa.” Sang penyihir mengangguk pada Slaine. “Syukurlah tujuanku telah tercapai.”

 

Mata hijau laut melebar karena kaget. Slaine merasakan pipinya menghangat saat dia meletakkan pandangan pada Orange. Bahkan kucing itu juga tampak salah tingkah! Apa itu berarti Slaine tidak salah paham atas maksud Asseylum dan Yuki?

 

Bagi Inaho, _dia_ -lah orang yang berharga itu?

 

Jantung Slaine berdetak cepat dan tidak beraturan tanpa bisa dicegah.

 

Yuki masih mencengir. “Bagaimana, Slaine? Mau coba mencium Inaho?”

 

“Yang Mulia!” Slaine berseru, wajah merah padam. Bukan hanya menemukan perasaan Inaho, sekarang dia juga harus menciumnya? Memang benar Slaine sendiri yang ingin kutukan Inaho dihilangkan, tapi jika harus menciumnya... Sekarang, di tempat ini...

 

Kekalutan Slaine terhenti saat dia merasakan kaki berbulu Orange ditumpukan di atas tangannya di atas meja. Kucing itu memberinya sorot mata yang menenangkan, sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di menara. Mata merah anggurnya menjamin bahwa Slaine tidak perlu melakukan itu jika tidak ingin. Tidak ada yang memaksanya.

 

Slaine menghela napas. “Justru sikapmu yang seperti itu yang membuatku sulit menolak, tahu...” gerutunya. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan ekspresi heran dari Orange. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi kucing cokelat itu, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya di mulut Orange dengan mata tertutup.

 

Dalam sekejap muncul sinar di sekeliling tubuh Orange. Slaine dapat merasakan silaunya bahkan dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Sebelum dia bisa menarik wajahnya mundur, sepasang tangan kokoh tiba-tiba menyentuh sisi wajahya dan menghalanginya bergerak. Di bibirnya kini ada sensasi hangat dan lembut. Jantung Slaine berdegup kencang ketika dia menyadari itu adalah bibir Inaho, bertahan menyelimuti bibirnya yang bergetar.

 

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Inaho melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling menjauh dengan gerakan perlahan, seakan tidak rela menyudahi keintiman itu begitu cepat. Ketika Slaine membuka mata, bola mata merah anggur itu tengah menatap dalam-dalam padanya, membuat napas Slaine tercekat. Dia melupakan dunia di sekitar mereka, karena saat itu hanya ada dirinya dan Inaho.

 

Momen magis itu terpecah dengan adanya suara tepuk tangan ringan. Kedua penonton di tempat itu tertawa girang melihat Inaho dan Slaine yang langsung melepaskan tangan masing-masing begitu sadar bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Wajah dua pemuda itu semerah kepiting rebus.

 

“Inaho, selamat datang kembali,” sapa Asseylum pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di sisi kursi Slaine, tidak menampakkan niatan sedikit pun untuk menjauh dari sang mantan tawanan. “Selamat atas lepasnya kutukanmu.”

 

“Terima kasih, Seylum.”

 

“Nao! Adikku, akhirnya punya pacar!” ganti Yuki yang melambai pada Inaho.

 

“Kak Yuki, hentikan. Kau membuat Slaine tidak nyaman.”

 

“Iya, iya,” Yuki malah tertawa lebih keras melihat sikap adiknya yang sangat protektif itu. “Sekarang, masalah sudah selesai kan? Slaine sudah selamat, Inaho sudah kembali ke wujud semula. Kalian sudah melewati banyak hal, pasti lelah. Bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat saja di kamar setelah ini? Aku tadi sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Slaine, sementara kamar Inaho masih seperti biasa.”

 

Inaho mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Kak Yuki. Seylum, terima kasih sudah datang.” Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke Slaine. Dia mengulurkan satu tangan pada pemuda itu. “Ikut aku, Slaine.”

 

Slaine menyambut uluran tangan Inaho dan membiarkannya menarik tubuhnya sampai berdiri. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh sebentar pada sang ratu dan sang penyihir, menunduk dalam sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sebelum mengikuti Inaho keluar ruangan.

 

* * *

 

Slaine mengempaskan badan di atas kasur. Ah, empuk sekali, beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan tempat tidurnya di menara. Bukan hanya kasur, tapi seluruh isi kamar ini sungguh berbeda dari apa yang biasa baginya. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, dia bisa mengenakan pakaian laki-laki—karena ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menemukan satu set pakaian laki-laki beserta satu set pakaian perempuan tersampir di atas tempat tidur, siap untuk dipakai. Entah kenapa Slaine tahu bahwa Inaho-lah yang menginstruksikan pelayan untuk menyiapkan dua jenis pakaian untuknya. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Slaine.

 

Pipi Slaine menghangat, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan berendam air hangat yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tak bisa dicegah, ingatan akan ciumannya dengan Inaho menyeruak keluar. Slaine langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal untuk meredam suara rusa sekarat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 

Tingkahnya itu terpotong oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Slaine mempersilakannya masuk, dan ketika pintu terbuka masuklah seorang Inaho. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak sedikit berbeda dengan pakaian mewah, bagaikan seorang bangsawan.

 

Salah. Inaho adalah seorang pangeran.

 

“Slaine, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Inaho seraya menghampiri Slaine. Tanpa permisi dia duduk begitu saja di sisi pemuda pirang itu, membiarkan bahu keduanya bersentuhan. Posisi yang sudah mereka kenali dengan baik dan menenangkan bagi Slaine.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Kakakku dan Seylum sudah banyak membuatmu bingung,” Inaho meminta maaf.

 

Slaine menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu.” Dan itu bukan salah Inaho sepenuhnya. Slaine tahu, sebenarnya Inaho tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya karena Slaine tidak bertanya. Slaine tidak pernah bertanya, karena dia merasa pengetahuan itu tidak akan berguna bagi seseorang yang tidak akan menghirup udara bebas. Betapa dia salah.

 

“Kau bisa mencari tahu dari sekarang,” jawab Inaho datar.

 

Slaine menemukan kejujuran di iris merah itu. “Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu. Siapa kau sebetulnya, Inaho?”

 

Inaho mengangguk. “Seperti yang kau lihat, aku anggota keluarga kerajaan. Orangtuaku meninggal waktu aku masih kecil. Sebagai anak laki-laki pertama, seharusnya takhta jatuh ke tanganku, tapi sampai aku berumur 20 tahun, kakakku yang memerintah kerajaan ini sebagai ratu sementara.”

 

Slaine ternganga. “Sialan, Inaho. Harus ya kau mulai dari yang paling besar begitu?” Pemuda pirang itu memijit pelipisnya. “Jadi singkatnya, kau putra mahkota yang sudah pasti akan naik takhta menjadi raja?”

 

Inaho mengedikkan bahu. Berbeda dengan Slaine, baginya itu bukan hal besar. Dia hanya kebetulan terlahir di garis keturunan raja. “Benar.”

 

“Ada lagi?”

 

“Cincin yang kuberikan padamu, itu cincin lambang negara ini yang dipakai sebagai bukti keabsahan seorang raja.”

 

“SIALAN KAU INAHO!” Slaine langsung merangkak meraih cincin rubi yang dia simpan di dalam laci nakas. Dengan tangan bergetar, pemuda itu menaruh cincin itu ke telapak tangan Inaho. “Yang begituan, bilang dari awal dong! Pantas saja penjaga istana itu tadi kaget setengah mati melihat cincin ini!”

 

Yang dimarahi malah tenang saja dan mengenakan kembali cincin itu di jari telunjuknya. “Kalau kuberitahu, kau pasti tidak mau memegangnya.”

 

“Ya iyalah! Itu reaksi orang normal kalau disuruh membawa cincin lambang negara ini! Kau saja yang tidak normal.”

 

“Ini hanya cincin.”

 

“Itu lambang negara, Inaho. Hanya dipakai oleh raja.”

 

Inaho geleng-geleng kepala. Daripada memperpanjang perdebatan dengan Slaine, dia memilih untuk melanjutkan kisahnya. “Sebagai putra mahkota, aku ikut ambil bagian dalam hubungan internasional, termasuk melaksanakan negosiasi... dan berperang.”

 

“Perang?”

 

“Mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya karena kau berada di tempat terpencil, tapi sebenarnya negara ini baru saja selesai berperang. Sejak awal posisi kita cukup kuat, jadi mungkin keresahan akibat perang tidak sampai di desa-desa kecil di selatan seperti tempatmu. Tapi perang tetap perang, dan di perang inilah aku melakukan kesalahan.”

 

Slaine menatap Inaho lekat. “Membunuh ratusan orang?”

 

Pemuda bermata merah itu mengangguk. “Untuk mendapatkan prosentase kemenangan mendekati seratus persen, aku membentuk strategi yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tanpa menggunakan strategi itupun, sesungguhnya masih ada jalan lain untuk menuju kemenangan, tapi aku terlalu tinggi hati. Aku tidak ingin kemenangan yang setengah-setengah. Dan gara-gara strategi itu, ratusan prajurit, baik dari pihak lawan maupun pihak kita, kehilangan nyawa di medan perang. Kemenangan total memang berhasil kuraih, tapi di sisi lain aku sudah berubah menjadi monster. Bahkan kakakku melihatku dengan mata ketakutan.”

 

Inaho menunduk. Slaine tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 

“Saat itu, Penyihir Besar Vers mendatangiku. Dia marah besar karena aku menyia-nyiakan ratusan nyawa yang berharga. Seylum mengutukku, menyuruhku untuk mencari arti pentingnya sebuah nyawa, tak peduli sekecil apapun.” Inaho menghela napas. “Selesai. Ada lagi yang ingin kautanyakan?”

 

Slaine membisikkan pertanyaannya, “lalu, apa kau sudah menemukannya?”

 

Sekali lagi Inaho mengangguk. Perlahan dia menangkap sejumput rambut perak Slaine, memainkannya di jemari, seperti kebiasaannya jika ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Slaine. “Ya. Melihatmu di menara itu... Kau yang menolongku meski harus rela dipukuli, kau yang terus berusaha hidup dengan rantai itu. Aku belajar menghargai hidup darimu, Slaine. Karena itu, kaulah yang bisa mematahkan kutukanku.”

 

Mendengar soal mematahkan kutukan itu diungkit, Slaine langsung merona lagi. Dia pun membuang muka. Tapi Inaho tidak membiarkannya kabur seperti itu. Inaho menyentuh dagu Slaine dan memaksa pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya lagi dengan gerakan lembut. Mereka bertukar pandang.

 

“Bagiku, kau lebih berharga daripada apapun, Slaine. Aku juga tidak berencana membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku setelah ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau menemaniku sampai seterusnya, Slaine,” ujar Inaho sungguh-sungguh.

 

Slaine menelan ludah. “Menemanimu, Inaho?”

 

“Ya. Sebagai pasanganku.”

 

Seperti ada ribuan sayap kupu-kupu mengepak di dalam perut Slaine. Dia sudah pernah memimpikan Inaho melamarnya, malam setelah pemuda itu mengajaknya tinggal bersama, dan bohong jika Slaine tidak merasa bahagia. Bohong jika Slaine tidak berniat mengiyakan. Tapi dengan status Inaho, semua berubah. Lagipula masih banyak hal lain yang harus mereka pikirkan.

 

“Tapi kau adalah calon raja, Inaho. Apa kata orang jika kau tiba-tiba menikahi orang yang tidak jelas asalnya sepertiku? Kau akan jadi mangsa empuk orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu, Inaho. Dan bagaimana soal keturunan? Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan.”

 

Inaho tersenyum tipis. Jantung Slaine berdebar melihat ekspresi langka itu di wajah Inaho.

 

“Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kita. Soal keturunan juga jangan khawatir. Masih ada Kak Yuki, atau kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak. Ada banyak cara, Slaine.”

 

Nada suara itu sangat dikenali Slaine, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendengus. “Sudah mulai membuat rencana macam-macam di dalam otakmu itu, heh?”

 

Inaho mengedikkan bahu. “Demi bisa menikahimu,” kilahnya singkat.

 

“Dasar.”

 

“Jadi? Kau mau tidak?”

 

“Kau sudah tahu jawabannya!”

 

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu.”

 

“Cih...” Slaine mendecakkan lidah, tapi pipinya bersemu merah. “Iya, iya! Aku mau menikah denganmu. Puas?”

 

Kali ini Inaho tertawa kecil. Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggang Slaine, lalu menarik pemuda itu ke atas pangkuannya. Dia mengabaikan seruan kaget maupun omelan panjang lebar dari sang pemuda pirang dan memilih untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara bibir mereka. Setelah satu kecupan singkat, Inaho memundurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk berbisik, “tidak akan kulepaskan, Slaine.”

 

Slaine membalasnya dengan senyum miring. “Dari satu tawanan ke tawanan lain?”

 

“Justru aku yang tertawan oleh pesonamu.”

 

“Hmm. Boleh juga.”

 

Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum saling mengklaim bibir masing-masing sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> STOP. STOP THERE. 
> 
> Yak cukup saya hentikan di 14k+ words. You can see I'm getting desperate di paruh terakhir. (Sudah nggak memperhatikan naik-turunnya alur, sudah nggak peduli dengan deskrip, pokoknya cerita jalan terus!) This is mainly because I have another deadline running alongside this event, and my life actually depends on that one, so I'm axing this one. Kebetulan feel-nya pas buat dipotong. Sebetulnya masih ada ide lanjutan, untuk menutup masalah dengan Cruhteo (di mana Slaine actually cuts his hair aahhhh), but it's gonna be loooong so no. I'll just add that as another chapter di lain waktu. 
> 
> Buat kalian yang berhasil baca sampe sini, congratulations! Let us celebrate InaSure together! 
> 
> Contact me at vianna-orchidia (tumblr) or @viannaorchidia (twitter)!


End file.
